


Harmonic Swings

by DragonKnight15



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Duel Monsters, Duel Monsters Anime, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, Nipple Play, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKnight15/pseuds/DragonKnight15
Summary: About 3 years have passed since Zarc's defeat and peace was restored with the four Dimensions. However, that changes when Yuzu began to distant herself from Yuya. Worry his closest friend isn't herself, Yuya is asked by Yuzu to meet her and she challenges him to a duel, one she must prove if she can still be the duelist who can stand beside the one she loves. M/MA! FRUITSHIPPING!





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and well, for those familiar of my other stories, mostly a Legendary Hero** **'s Rebirth, I am here with another one-shot involving with Arc-V, again but better. My reasons for this are mostly due to the Fruitshipping of Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi (… or Zuzu as you want to call her in the Dubbed). I know yes, we wanted Yuzu more badass, I did too… BUT, just like how I felt about YuseixAki, this is real! So I will do justice for probably my second... third favorite shipping in the series.**

**This One-Shot AU story is based on 3 years after the end of Arc-V. Let me know how you guys think of it. UNLIKE previous dueling fanfics, I will try to avoid using Fanmade Cards IF I have no choice (for Yuzu however, hehe). Anyway, I want you all to enjoy this especially the Fruitshiipping aka YuyaxYuzu fans. That includes you Lustershipping and Pendulumshipping… or the YuyaxYuto and YuzuxSerena.**

**ALSO... much like Mistletoe for Two, this story will have a M-MA Rating so YOU WERE WARNED... especially when you get to the third part.**

**Duel before fun like I would-**

**Yuri groans annoyed trying to play Pokemon GO: Just go with it. How can catching a Magikarp be this hard?!**

**Yugo: Yo! Shut it! I wanna see this.**

**Yuto sweat drops: … This better not end badly.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V but do own the Fanmade cards. Enjoy the One-Shot!**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects and since this is my first effort in a duel involving Pendulums, with the exception of Arc-V one-shot Hug, this one I** **'m doing an actual, serious duel.**

* * *

17 year old Yuya Sakaki hums alone as he's heading towards You Show Duel School. Since it was the weekend, no less a holiday, the school was closed but he was called to come in by Yuzu Hiragi, his childhood friend.

It's been a little over 3 years since the events of the war against Academia and Leo Akaba to an extend Zarc and restoring the damage on the four dimensions. Ever since then Yuya continued to follow his promise to be a great Entertainment Duelist much like his father Yusho as a Pro Duelist. Things have been going great… though a few weeks back, Yuzu began to act differently towards Yuya. She became more distant towards him and even ignored any messages he's sent her.

It was until yesterday he got a message from her to come over her father's duel school, alone, and bring his Deck too. Puzzled why she wants to see him like this, Yuya followed his gut not wanting them to separate apart. He would not accept a world without Yuzu, ever.

He arrives to You Show Duel School, noticing it was closed not much from his surprise. Yuya checks if the front doors were shut but they were open. A bit hesitate to enter not wanting this to be some kind of trap; Yuya enters carefully without getting noticed.

Yuya walks in the dark hallways, looking around but sees no one inside. He continues walking as he calls her out. ''Yuzu? You're here?''

No responds. Yuya frowns worry maybe this isn't Yuzu. He continues searching until he notices light shining from a room. Not sure why but he enters the room finding it to be the Duel Field.

''Yuzu?'' Yuya calls out again as he scans the room. Just then a spotlight shines over him almost blinding him a bit.

''Glad you came, Yuya.'' A voice speaks up as Yuya knew that voice looking forward. Stepping out from the shadows was indeed Yuzu, frowning in her tsundere-like attitude. Much like Yuya, she's around 17 wearing her proper school uniform she has always worn though her appearance seems more mature, especially her chest that Yuya tries to never look directly in case she might get mad and receive one of her fan slaps.

''Hey! What's going on?'' Yuya asks her puzzled with all of this. Yuzu did not reply, simply looking at his red eyes with her blue eyes. The two just stare silently with Yuya still very clueless what's this about.

Sighing a bit, Yuzu finally speaks up demanding. ''… Duel me.''

Yuya blinks still confused uttering just as dumbstruck. ''Huh?''

Grunting annoyed by his respond, she speaks up louder and bolder while holding up her deck. ''Duel me Yuya!''

Now getting it, Yuya stares shock by her challenge even questioning you. ''Duel you? W-why?''

Yuzu looks away briefly somewhat scared to answer him or rather she's not sure if she could tell him. Shaking her head trying to be the one more confident, she tells him firmly yet shyly. ''Look, just duel me okay?''

Yuya eyes her, not minding to duel her but this is still all very strange even for him. He doesn't want to duel like this, especially how different she's become.

''Are we dueling for how distant we've become or-'' He tries asking her only for Yuzu to interrupt him with a cute, angry face. ''I'll answer you after we duel. So Yuya, please, accept my challenge.''

The tomato head thinks about it for a moment. If he does duel her, then he'll figure out why Yuzu has been pushing him back. Nodding on that idea, Yuya answers. ''Okay! I accept!''

Yuzu sighs with a small smile glad he accepted. Yuya smiles actually getting excited to duel his childhood friend again. The last time they dueled was the day after he defeated Armstrong and the first time he Pendulum Summon. Back then he didn't know a thing how to use his Pendulums or the importance in its scales so it was hard to get a grasp on. That cost him when he dueled Yuzu to impress the kids that were going to enter the school, no luck there.

''Besides we haven't duel not since well that day I was trying to Pendulum Summon.'' He begins reminding Yuzu of that time he was thinking of before adding excited. ''Now we can duel at full strength.''

Yuzu nods serious. She remembered that it took Yuya 200 duels to even understand the concept of the Pendulum Scales and how to properly Pendulum Summon. Since then, Yuya grew and grew so much that now she's about to fight him in a completely different level than he was back then. Yuzu does know one thing; she can't underestimate Yuya at any cost.

The two take their positions and immediately Yuya declares raising his arms like the entertainer that he was. ''LADIES AND-''

Yuzu lets out a loud cough, stopping Yuya as she pleads with him calmly. ''Yuya, can we skip that? No one else is here but us.''

Yuya blushes and then lets out a chuckle admitting it does seem weird to do his catchphrase announcement with no one around. He apologizes. ''Haha. Oh right! Sorry.''

Yuzu oddly giggles by his nature, probably one of the reasons why- She suddenly snaps out of those thoughts and gives him a firm glare. Yuya stares confused by her face but tries to focus on the duel they'll have.

Activating their Duel Disks and sliding their decks in, the two draws their top 5 cards. Yuzu then raises her right hand activating the Action Field. ''Action Field, Twilight Dimension!''

The field around them begins changing, transforming into a mysterious but lovely lunar-like environment with bridges and towers around them. The two stand in a large platform with a colorful aurora-like sky above them.

''Let's start Yuya!'' Yuzu declares energetic but firm, not going to hold nothing back.

Yuya nods as he and Yuzu both smile beginning to chant in unity performing movements as if performing. ''Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL!''

Sparks of light shine downward over them, being Action Cards as the two prepare for one of their greatest duels yet.

* * *

I had plans for an Arc-V one-shot but how the series ended... It just was push back and I was distracted with my main fanfic. Now this is my chance to make things right and do a real good one-shot unlike how I did  **Hugs**.

Leave your reviews down below and share your thoughts with me, also support Fruitshipping if you still believe in it. Thank you all for reading and if you wish to read my other works, then check out  **Mistletoe for Two,**   **Legendary Hero's Rebirth**  and my running series;  **Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!** This includes its M/MA-Rating version,  **DKR Passions** , where I will do sex scenes for certain characters that are couples in DKR for example Yugi and Ichigo (Tokyo Mew Mew, by the way).


	2. Chapter 2

  **Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and this is Part 2 of the Arc-V One-Shot, Harmonic Swings. Enjoy the duel!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V but do own the Fanmade cards.**

**ALSO... it would help this story if people who read the first chapter to review it too. It can be short, just leave your thoughts about the setup.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects and since this is my first effort in a duel involving Pendulums, with the exception of Arc-V one-shot Hug, this one I** **'m doing an actual, serious duel.**

* * *

The Action Duel has commence between Yuya and Yuzu. The tomato head is still confused why Yuzu wants to duel him but he ignores those thoughts just happy he can give it his all against her unlike back then. This was his chance and he wanted to duel his closest and dearest friend for a long time.

* * *

**Yuya: 4000LP**

**VS**

**Yuzu: 4000LP**

* * *

Yuya stands on the left side while Yuzu is on the right, much like their last duel.

''Yuzu, if you want, you can-'' Yuya tries suggesting she goes first showing his manners towards her but Yuzu knew better knowing how explosive Yuya usually starts his duels. Instead she protests and suggests. ''Yuya, start the first turn. I insist.''

Yuya sighs just nodding as he'll start first.

* * *

_Turn 1_

_**Yuya: 4000LP H: 5** _

_Yuzu_ _: 4000LP H: 5_

* * *

''Let the show start!'' Yuya declares smiling as he picks a card in his hand and plays it on his Monster Zone. ''I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!''

Appearing in swirls of light, somersaulting forward and landing on his feet, stands a male humanoid with long blond hair wearing a black, purple theme entertainer outfit a big green bow tie and eye mask. He also has on the Performapal theme design.

Performapal Skullcrobat Joker Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1800 DEF: 100

''Skullcrobat Joker's effect lets me add 1 Performapal, Magician Pendulum or Odd-Eyes monster from my Deck to my hand.'' Yuya reveals as his deck pops out a card from his deck and smiles. He then declares pretty confident. ''Turn end.''

* * *

_Turn 2_

_Yuya: 4000LP H: 5_

_**Yuzu** _ _**: 4000LP H: 5** _

* * *

Yuzu lets out a sigh, a bit, speaking to herself mentally. '' _As always Yuya summons such a monster and leaves himself exposed. I can't let that discourage me!_ ''

''My turn, draw!'' She shouts drawing her top card. She eyes her hand and smiles grabbing a card and plays it. ''I'll start by activating the spell, 1st Movement Solo!''

Yuya prepares himself as Yuzu explains her spell's effect. ''If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Melodious monster from my deck.''

A card pops out from her deck, picking it and summons it smiling. ''I Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva!''

A purple haired, pink skinned female appears wearing a dark brown dress with soft peach colored skirt as across her left arm has an orange colored symbol that resembles a musical note coming up her head. She has an orange harp-like wing on her right side.

Aria the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

Yuzu giggles grabbing a card from her hand and announces. ''Next since I control a Melodious monster, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand. I Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!''

A long green haired, greenish lemon skinned female appears wearing a light blue dress having dark blue symbols resembling musical notes as her right arm also had the same musical note coming up over her head. She has a dark green harp-like wing on her left side.

Sonata the Melodious Diva Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000

Yuya gulps as Yuzu smirks announcing. ''Sonata's effect increases every Fairy-Type monster I control by 500ATK.''

Sonata lets out a lovely cry as both she and Aria gain the 500ATK boost.

''Next I equip Aria with the Equip Spell,  **Resonate Wave**!'' Yuzu declares activating a new spell that shows the image of Aria letting out a destructive shout at Hip Hippo. Once equipped, Yuzu then declares raising her arm forward. ''Battle! Aria, attack Skullcrobat Joker!''

Yuya braces himself as the 2100ATK Aria floats over his monster. He looks around fast and spots an Action Card on the ground. He rushes over to get it, leaping from one bridge to another with Skullcrobat helping him along the way.

''Sharpness Voice!'' Yuzu commands as Aria lets out a sharp destructive cry towards Skullcrobat Joker. Yuya watches this as he leaps forward, launching himself and grabs the Action Card just in time. He doesn't waste time activating it. ''I activate Action Card – Evasion! I now negate Aria's attack!''

Skullcrobat Joker smirks grabbing his top hat and uses it to absorb Aria's screech attack inside it. Yuya sighs evaded that but startles seeing Yuzu smiling as she explains. ''I wanted that.  **Resonate Wave's**  effect inflicts 800 to the opponent when the equipped Melodious attacks.''

Yuya panics as Aria lets out another shout, hitting him now. The screech blast pushes Yuya back though he manages to not fall from his back. He stands his ground but he still takes the 800LP of damage.

''I end my turn.'' Yuzu declares still smiling. With Aria Special Summoned, her Fairy Monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by battle. This gives her the best advantage and securing an advantage.

* * *

_Turn 3_

_**Yuya: 3200LP H: 5** _

_Yuzu_ _: 4000LP H: 3_

* * *

Yuya, already fallen back, lets out a small chuckle amazed Yuzu did this again taking the lead again.

'' _Yuzu has never been this serious before._ '' He admits mentally not able to help it but smile. If she can be serious, then he can try harder too.

''My turn, draw!'' Drawing his top card, Yuya shouts eyeing it and immediately summons it with a small grin. ''I summon Performapal Silver Claw!''

A grey, blue collar fur wolf with blue eyes and sharp, silver claws appears having the Performapal theme design.

Performapal Silver Claw Lvl 4 PS: 5/5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 700

''Battle! Silver Claw, attack Sonata!'' Yuya commands entering his Battle Phase as Silver Claw leaps forward. He then adds smiling. ''Silver Claw's effect increases the ATK of all Performapal monsters by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase.''

Both Silver Claw and Skullcrobat Joker's ATK went up to 2100. Yuzu knew she's going to take big damage but this time she won't let Yuya get a single point of damage.

''I activate the second effect of  **Resonate Wave**!'' She declares sending away her Equip Spell off Aria and adds sliding it into the Graveyard. ''By sending this Equip Spell to the Graveyard, I take no battle damage this turn. Plus thanks to Aria's effect, Melodious monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!''

Sonata braces herself against Sliver Claw's claw swipe but thanks to Aria's protection she wasn't destroyed while Yuzu took no damage from that.

Yuya lets out a chuckle praising her. ''Hehe, nice job there Yuzu.''

Yuzu gives him a firm glare as Yuya sweat drops, not sure what he said wrong.

''Eh… I switch Skullcrobat Joker to Defense Position.'' Yuya awkwardly responds entering his Main Phase 2 as Skullcrobat kneel in Defense Position. Not left with much, he grabs two cards from his hand and announces setting them. ''I then set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.''

Two facedown cards materialize themselves behind his two monsters, ending his turn. Yuya would normally leave his monsters in the position they were in but against Yuzu and how she's been acting, would be best to think carefully.

* * *

_Turn 4_

_Yuya: 3200LP H: 3_

_**Yuzu** _ _**: 4000LP H: 3** _

* * *

'' _What's he up to now?_ '' Yuzu questions looking serious at Yuya's set cards. He doesn't have any destruction effects to harm her monsters and the only one that might worry her is Wall of Disruption. Regardless she has to be strong declaring. ''My turn, draw!''

Yuzu draws his top card and eyes it making a small smirk getting probably the best card she needs right now.

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell,  **Second Movement**!'' Yuzu plays another spell card showing the image of a brown music book with golden words in Italian that translates ''Second''.

''That's a new one.'' Yuya mutters also never seeing that card before. She still smirks explaining her card's effect. ''Now I can Special Summon 1 Melodious monster from my hand but it cannot attack this turn.''

She grabs a card and summons it chanting. ''Sing, Serenade the Melodious Diva!''

A long pinkish haired, purplish skinned female appears wearing an orange-yellow-red colored sleeved dress with green colored symbols resembling musical notes with puffy yellow long ends. She has a pink harp-like wing on her right side.

Serenade the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 400 DEF: 1900

Yuya watches unease seeing the large number of Melodious in front of him.

''I have what I need.'' Yuzu expresses with a small giggling holding a card in her hand and slides it into her Duel Disk.

''I activate the spell,  **Melodious Musical Ballad**!'' Yuzu declares activating a spell that shows the music of Mozarta, Sonata and Aria letting out a beautiful song in a large opera stage.

''Now my Melodious will sing a song of love!'' She declares as her three Melodious monsters let out a choir of singing throughout the field.

''Love?'' Yuya questions very confuse by those last words. Yuzu groans annoy by that comment as she resumes. ''In addition, for each Melodious monster singing on my field I may draw 1 card for each.''

She had four giving Yuzu the ability to draw 3 cards. She smiles as one of them is Mozarta. She reveals the card and states. ''In addition if I draw a Melodious Maestra, I draw 1 extra card.''

Yuya stares worrying as Yuzu draws an additional card.

''I now release Serenade and she may be treated as two releases for a Fairy-Type monster.'' Yuzu declares as Serenade vanishes in sparks of light. She then chants beautifully. "Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping virtuoso. Come forth! Level 8! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

A short white haired, whiteish blue skinned female appears wearing an elegant red, sleeved dress with yellow colored musical note patterns on her. She has two large, butterfly harp-like, greenish-blue wings with golden outlines.

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000

Yuya stares already more than aware Yuzu would summon her ace.

''Next I activate Mozarta's effect, letting me Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from my hand.'' Yuzu announces picking a card in her hand and summons it smiling. ''I summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva!''

A short blue haired with similar hairstyle as Opera, peach skinned female appears wearing red-blue corset dress with green shoulders and shorts as she wields a large red crown tip rod with a large red mirror bell.

Tamtam the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

''Thanks to Tamtam's effect, I can add Polymerization when I control another Melodious monster.'' She announces adding the spell she wants and immediately plays it. ''I activate the spell, Polymerization! With it, I fuse Tamtam, Mozarta and Opera!''

Yuzu's three monsters begin singing as they swirled together by the Fusion Portal.

"Joyful ringing! Lovely singing! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power.'' Yuzu begins chanting raising her hands up before swinging them down holding them tightly. ''Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!"

A swirly blue haired, pale skinned female appears wearing a red dress with an extreme large, yellow sharped skirt with an underneath blue colored skirt with both having musical note symbols on her. She has two large, white flowers with greenish outlines on both of her shoulders.

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir Lvl 7 ATK: 1900 DEF: 2000

Yuya gulps remembering that monster and what's it's capable of.

''Bloom Prima gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material Monsters used for her summon and that's 2! And thanks to Opera's effect, Bloom Prima cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.'' Yuzu explains as Bloom Prima's ATK shot up to 2800. She giggles adding. ''Plus with Sonata, her ATK goes up another 500!''

Bloom Prima went up again at 3300ATK.

''Bloom Prima can attack twice so get ready! Battle! Bloom Prima, attack Silver Claw!'' Yuzu declares smiling as Bloom Prima aims with her flowers attached on her shoulders. She commands serious. ''Harmonizing Waltz!''

The flowers unleash a powerful sonic blast from them at Yuya's wolf. However, Yuya makes a small smirk stating. ''Nope.''

Yuzu slowly blinks her eyes repeating the words he said very confuse. ''Nope?''

Yuya nods grinning. He declares revealing his set card. ''I activate my set trap, Wall of Disruption!''

She gasps expecting he would have that card set but it still surprises her

''Aria might be able to protect your Melodious from targeting and destroyed by battle but thanks to my trap, I decrease the ATK of all your monsters by 800 for each one you have on the field!'' Yuya explains smiling. Yuzu gulps muttering unease. ''I have 3 monsters which means-''

''They lose 2400ATK each!'' Yuya interrupts her and stats as his trap glows. Yuzu looks at her hand not having the means to stop this but she could try something much worst but good for herself.

''Then I chain and activate the spell, De-Fuse!'' Yuzu declares playing the Quick-Play Spell from her hand. Yuya startles as she explains smirking. ''I return Bloom Prima back to my Extra Deck to Special Summon back the Fusion Material Monsters used for her summon!''

Bloom Prima chats before glowing brightly and splits back to the three Fusion Materials that created her.

Among Mozarta and Tamtam, the other is Opera. A pinkish haired with short buns on both sides and top, yellowish skinned female appears wearing a light blue dress with blue musical notes dangling on the ends of her long skirt. She has two small-like angelic wings on her back.

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000

Tamtam the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

Opera the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000

Yuya stares confuse by this since now Yuzu has 5 monsters meaning his trap's effect will be stronger.

''The effect of  **Second Movement**  now activates, increasing the ATK of all Melodious Monsters that were Special Summoned back from my Graveyard by 1600 each this turn only.'' Yuzu reveals using the spell she used earlier to boost the ATK of the three monsters she summoned back. Regardless Yuya reminds him with a small smirk. ''But that means instead of 2400, your monsters lose 4000ATK!''

All three Melodious gain 4800ATK but lost 4000 including Sonata and Aria, reduced to 0 ATK while Mozarta is 3400ATK, Tamtam is 1800ATK and Opera is 3100ATK. Yuzu sighs a bit at least still able to make her attacks regardless.

''Tamtam's effect activates, letting me add another Polymerization to my hand.'' Yuzu states as she adds another Polymerization from her Deck to her hand. She then adds with Sonata singing. ''Sonata might have lost her ATK but her effect is still I affect increasing my other Melodious monsters by 500!''

Thanks to its effect, Mozarta went up to 3900ATK, Tamtam at 2300ATK and Opera at 3600ATK.

''Opera, attack Silver Claw!'' Yuzu commands as her monster slams a powerful shout at the sharp claw wolf, destroying it. Yuya was sent back taking 1800 of damage but he manages to backflip and slide his feet on the ground, stopping himself barely.

''Next Tamtam, attack Skullcrobat Joker!'' She then orders as her monster slams the bell with her staff, unleashing a destructive wave hitting Yuya's last monster.

Yuya rushes over to get an Action Card but the destruction of his monster sends him flying away from it.

Yuzu smiles finally having him where she wants him.

''Mozarta, attack Yuya directly and settle this!'' She commands with her ace waving her baton and unleashes a heavenly wave from her voice. ''Graceful Wave!''

Yuya watches the wave coming at him but he was prepared triggering his other set card with a smile. ''Reverse card open, Performapal Call!''

Yuzu startles as the trap negates Mozarta's attack in its tracks.

''I negate your attack and next I can add 2 Performapal monsters with a total DEF equal to or less than the monster I negated.'' Yuya explains as two cards pop out from his deck and grabs them. Yuzu panics realizing due to Sonata's effect, all of her Melodious' DEF are also boosted. No, she mustn't worry. Yuya can't Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck in his next turn due to the trap's effect.

Yuzu eyes her options and knows she can't risk giving Yuya a minute of relief.

''I activate Polymerization again! This time I fuse Sonata and Aria!'' She proceeds once more performing another Fusion Summon. Yuya watches as Sonata and Aria sing as they fuse together.

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon!'' Yuzu chants holding her hands again as she calls forth. ''Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

A long wavy orange haired, greenish skin female appears wearing a golden opera face mask as well as a red-black dress with golden attachments on her shoulders and waist and a thin silver colored coattail. She also wields a conductor's baton.

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

''Next I use Schuberta's effect, banishing Aria, Sonata and your Wall of Disruption, so then she gains 200 ATK for each card banished. Chorus Break!'' Yuzu activates her monster's effect banishing her two Fusion Materials and Yuya's trap from the game while Schuberta's ATK shot up to 3000.

She sighs upset that her monsters lost the boost from Sonata, it was better than nothing expecting Yuya to try something now. Yuzu eyes the last card in her hand and declares setting it. ''I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn.''

The moment her turn ended, the three monsters Yuzu brought back had their ATKs revert back to their original stats due to  **Second Movement's**  effect.

* * *

_Turn 5_

_**Yuya: 1400LP H: 5** _

_Yuzu_ _: 4000LP H: 0_

* * *

Yuya sighs of relief surviving Yuzu's assault praising her actions. ''Wow Yuzu, you've really gotten stronger. I-''

Yuzu interrupts him firmly, not going to accept another easy win. ''Come on Yuya, do something now or else this will end up the same way we dueled when you got your Pendulum Cards.''

He didn't say a word admitting she's not wrong; he did duel terrible trying to do something he barely understood. But now that changed.

''That was then, this is now.'' Yuya responds sounding firm in his words. Yuzu glares questioning him serious. ''Then prove me wrong!''

Smiling, Yuya replies passionate drawing his top card. ''Yosh! My turn, draw!''

He eyes it and grins completing his scales. Grabbing on two others, he declares holding up two cards and reveal them. ''Here I go! With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!''

Yuzu panics as Yuya places both Pendulums on his Pendulum Scales as rainbow words materialize on his Duel Disk, spelling out P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M.

Two blue lights shoot up as two monsters appear within the lights.

The first is dark colored ginger spiky haired magician with a tiring expression as he wears a black-golden design magician's outfit with a long golden scale blade-like device attached on the right side of his glove. He has a large number 8 above his head.

The second is a long blond haired magician with a calming expression as he wears a white, blue magician theme outfit wielding a long white-golden rod with a roundish shield around the left hand. A large number 1 appears above him.

Right: Stargazer Magician – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Left: Timegazer Magician – Pendulum Scale 8/8

'' _Here it comes._ '' Yuzu tells herself mentally. Yuya smiles announcing as a large pendulum appears above him. ''With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!''

The pendulum starts swirling between his two Pendulum Monster Scales.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!'' Yuya begins to chant as the pendulum swirls faster and faster as a large portal appears above him. He then shouts, raising his right hand up above him. ''Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!''

The portal glows as three different color lights shoot out from it.

''First off is Performapal Kaleidoscorp!'' Yuya declares as one of the lights becomes a red, cartoon-like scorpion with a blue, star pattern tail with small shields instead of pinchers with a top hat. It's in Defense Position.

Performapal Kaleidoscorp Lvl 6 PS: 4/4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2300

''Second is Performapal Partnaga!'' He reveals as the other light becomes a red-yellow colored pattern scaled cobra with a top hat and the end of its tail having a gloved hand. It has a green star-shaped mark on the left side of its eye. It's also in Defense Position.

Performapal Partnaga Lvl 5 PS: 3/3 ATK: 500 DEF: 2100

"And finally appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declares proudly as the final light materializes to become his ace monster. It takes the form of a red, dark brown scaled dragon (oddly resembling a dinosaur) with large whiteish horns shooting from its back with the left having a large red orb with the right having a large green orb attached on the horns. The chest has two large blue orbs attached. The dragon has smaller white horns on its head with orange colored orbs. The dragon has sharp fangs and claws, a yellow-like beak mouth and both its eyes are green (left) and red (right). Odd-Eyes, unlike the other two, stand on its twos in Attack Position.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''Odd-Eyes…'' Yuzu mutters somewhat terrified knowing how powerful Yuya's ace monster is.

''I use Partnaga's effect when he's summoned.'' Yuya begins to announce as his cobra wraps itself on Odd-Eyes and Kaleidoscorp. He then explains with a big smile. ''I can increase the ATK of a monster I control by the number of Performapal monsters I control and I choose Odd-Eyes, giving him 600ATK boost!''

Odd-Eyes let out a roar going up to 3100ATK.

''Next I use Kaleidoscorp's effect, firing its bright light over Odd-Eyes!'' Yuya declares as his scorpion points with its tail and fires rainbow-color light over Odd-Eyes. The Pendulum Dragon roars glowing in a rainbow outline. He then explains smiling. ''By doing this, Odd-Eyes can attack every Special Summoned monster my opponent controls this turn!''

Yuzu panics scared knowing this will hurt.

Yuya takes a leap up and lands on Odd-Eyes, riding on his back holding on its horn for support.

''Let's do it Odd-Eyes. Battle!'' Yuya declares as Odd-Eyes let out another roar rushing at the Melodious monsters. As it did, his mouth begins gathering and charging red-black flames.

Yuzu gulps looking around fast and spots an Action Card. She rushes towards it but she isn't going to reach it on time.

''First attack Schuberta!'' Yuya commands his dragon stops and immediately breathes a spiral of red-black flames forward. ''Spiral Flame Burst!''

The spiraling flame attack hits Schuberta just as the orbs on Odd-Eyes begin to glow. At this time Yuya explains smiling. ''Next Odd-Eyes' effect, when he battles a monster, that battle damage he inflicts is double! Reaction Force!''

Odd-Eyes roar as its spiral flame attack grows double the size and consumes Schuberta. The Melodious screams as she turns into sparks of light as Yuzu is knocked away from the Action Card she was going to grab. She screams hitting the ground not too hard while her Life Points took 200 of damage.

''Now attack Tamtam!'' Yuya orders as Odd-Eyes breathe a second spiral flame now at the weaker Melodious monster. Yuzu, trying to get up, knows she won't survive this unless she triggers her set card.

''I activate the trap,  **Defense Draw**!'' She quickly triggers her card. Tamtam screams consume by the flames but the trap protects Yuzu in a barrier of light, preventing any of the backlash of Odd-Eyes' attack from hurting her.

''Thanks to this, I take no damage from battle! Plus I draw 1 card.'' Yuzu explains smiling surviving that onslaught and drawing an extra card on top of that. Yuya startles greatly also never seeing her use that card before.

''Wow, didn't know you had that card either.'' He comments pretty amazed. Yuzu just smirks confidently as she replies. ''I'm also full of surprises if you don't know better, Yuya.''

Yuya sweat drops though he smiles admitting she is. He then resumes with his attacks smiling. ''Then Odd-Eyes, attack Opera!''

Yuzu blinks forgetting Odd-Eyes can still attack. The Pendulum Dragon roars breathing another spiral flame, striking and consume Opera. Yuzu screams as the attack pushes her back, refusing to fall with Mozarta protecting her, still taking 1600LP of damage.

''And finally, Odd-Eyes, attack Mozarta!'' Yuya commands as Odd-Eyes rush right in front of Yuzu's ace, headbutting the Melodious across the face. The blow actually sends Mozarta flying up as Odd-Eyes fires upward with its spiraling flames, burning the musical fairy into nothing.

Yuzu sweats almost terrified as she took 1000LP of damage, leaving her less than what Yuya has now. She eyes Odd-Eyes and how fierce the dragon is with its dual-colored eyes glowing brightly. She shivers at how powerful the dragon really is.

'' _Unbelievable, Yuya really is too strong._ '' Yuzu tells herself, somewhat frighten by her friend. Odd-Eyes rushes back with Yuya declaring still smiling. ''Turn end.''

* * *

_Turn 6_

_Yuya: 1400LP H: 1_

_**Yuzu** _ _**: 1200LP H: 1** _

* * *

It was Yuzu's turn but her body is still trembling. She tries shaking her head but her confidence from earlier is beginning to fade away. She spots an Action Card in front of her and grabs, blinking at it on first sight but puts it in her hand just in case Yuya tries something.

Yuya stares blinking calling her out. ''Um it's your turn Yuzu.''

Finally snapping out, Yuzu nods responding pretty harsh but nervous. ''R-right. M-my turn!''

She draws her top card and sighs not exactly what she wanted but it's better than nothing. She goes right away and plays it. ''I activate the spell,  **Spellbook Inside the Pot**! Thanks to this, we both draw 3 cards.''

The two draw their three cards with Yuzu smiling, getting exactly what she was hoping for.

''Next I play this spell, Ostinato!'' She plays her key spell as musical notes materialize and flies upward, surrounding themselves in a circle similar to the Fusion Portal.

''Since I control no monsters, I can Fusion Summon a Melodious monster using two monsters from my hand or Deck.'' Yuzu reveals smiling while Yuya startles out. ''From the Deck?''

Two cards pop out from Yuzu's deck as she explains smiling. ''I fuse both Shopina the Melodious Maestra and Elegy the Melodious Diva from my Deck!''

Two Melodious monsters appear within the musical note-like portal.

Shopina is a short swirly green, soft violet colored skinned female wearing a purple sleeved dress with similar harp butterfly-like wings like Mozarta as she plays a see-through magical holograph of a piano.

Elegy is a green haired, light green skinned female wearing a dark blue dress with an orange colored chest-piece. She has purple colored symbol of a musical note across her right arm up to the right side of her head. She also has a purple harp-like wing on the left side of her body.

"Holy singing! Elegant supreme! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!'' Yuzu begins chanting as her two monsters fuse together as she finishes holding her hands together in front. ''Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

A large flower appears unfolding itself to reveal a whiteish short haired, yellowish skinned female wearing a light blue dress with the flower she came out floating underneath her feet. She also has beautiful light rainbow colored wings.

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Lvl 6 ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

Yuya actually smiles hoping she would summon her ace Fusion Monster.

''Next I play the Quick-Play Spell, Pianissimo!'' Yuzu announces playing the perfect spell combo with Bloom Diva as she explains her spell's effect. ''Thanks to this, Bloom Diva original ATK becomes 100.''

Bloom Diva sings as her ATK drops but due to her effect, it will be the settling blow to Yuya and he knows. Reacting fast, the tomato head rides on his dragon to get to any Action Card he can grab on.

''I won't let you dodge this one Yuya!'' Yuzu shouts at him rushing towards the Action Card she couldn't get before while commanding. ''Battle! Bloom Diva, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!''

Bloom Diva flies up above the running Odd-Eyes, swirling her body while practicing her singing for her attack.

''To remind you, Bloom Diva cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and I take no damage when she battles. When she battles a Special Summoned monster, she inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the difference to both our monsters' original ATK and then that monster is destroyed!'' Yuzu explains her monster's effect and the key of her victory.

Not defeated yet, Yuya grabs the Action Card thanks to Odd-Eyes and plays it. ''Action Card – Evasion! I can now-''

Just then Yuzu suddenly grabs the card she reached before and giggles at her luck playing it as a counter. ''Action Card – No Action! Thanks to this, I negate your card's effect.''

Yuya panics as his Action Card is now negated. Forced to look around fast, he spots another but it's too far to get there, unless!

Reacting on impulse, Yuya commands his dragon as he eyes towards its tail. ''Toss me Odd-Eyes!''

The Pendulum Dragon roars almost like obeying his command.

''Now go! Reflect Shout!'' Yuzu shouts as Bloom Diva unleashing a powerful gust of greenish, lovely wind from her mouth towards Odd-Eyes.

Yuya runs to Odd-Eyes' tail as the dragon times it and launches his master towards the Action Card before Bloom Diva's attack hits it. The shout does destroy Odd-Eyes but not before Yuya reaches the Action Card and plays it. ''Action Card – Flame Guard! Now I take no effect damage!''

Yuzu is left surprise now that Bloom Diva's other effect won't be able to inflict any damage to Yuya's Life Points. Biting her lips a bit discourage that she should have won there, she announces setting a card behind her monster. ''I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn.''

Yuya lets out a loud sigh of relief, dodging a bullet there.

''Next Ostinato's final effect destroys Bloom Diva and Special Summons the monsters used for her Fusion Summon to the field however thanks to Bloom Diva's effect I don't have to do that.'' Yuzu states as Bloom Diva remains on the field smiling. Yuzu giggles having the means to leave Yuya unable to beat Bloom Diva now. She can't lose now.

* * *

_Turn 7_

_**Yuya: 1400LP H: 4** _

_Yuzu_ _: 1200LP H: 1_

* * *

''Is that all you got Yuya!'' Yuzu calls him out smirking once more confident in her ability to win this duel now. With Bloom Diva, none of Yuya's monsters can beat her. Yuya didn't say word causing Yuzu to taunt him in an encouraging way. ''If you don't try then how are you supposed to surpass your father?''

The tomato head startles up a bit but unlike the one from years ago this Yuya slowly forms a smile. He went through a lot and now he knows he can make his dreams come true but he also knows when to take his time getting to those dreams.

''Now where's the rush of surpassing my dad?'' Yuya suddenly states surprising Yuzu. He then adds with a bright smile on his face. ''I'm going to get there and then make the whole world smile even more through my dueling.''

Yuzu blushes seeing that kind of confidence from Yuya.

''But first thing first…'' He then begins to say before shouting out with his arms up to the sky. ''LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! It's time to introduce the stars of this wonderful private show!''

'' _He couldn't mean-_ '' Yuzu, widening her eyes, begins questioning what Yuya is about to do. Yuya then proclaims passionate drawing his top card.''My turn! Draw!''

He draws his card and eyes it smiling. He proceeds in playing it. ''I'll start by playing this spell, Pendulum Card Burst! Thanks to this, I can destroy Pendulum Monsters on my field and then I draw 2 cards.''

Both Kaleidoscorp and Partnaga take a bow vanishing through light, giving Yuya the power to draw 2 more cards. He eyes them and smiles immediately playing one of them. ''Next I use the Quick-Play Spell, Pendulum Shift! With this, I increase a Pendulum Card in my Pendulum Zone and change its Pendulum Scale from 1 to 10. I choose Timegazer to become a Scale of 10!''

Yuzu panics as the number above Timegazer went up from an 8 to 10. She knows very certain Yuya is going to summon them, the so-called Dimension Dragons.

'' _Oh? Going all out I see._ '' Yuya shifts his eyes to his left shoulder to see the ghostly form of his Fusion Counterpart, Yuri, remarking with a small mischievous grin.

'' _Hey! Let Yuya do what he feels like doing!_ '' Yuya's eyes turn to his right shoulder to see his Synchro Counterpart, Yugo, ranting towards Yuri who protests quiet relaxed sounding very ominous. '' _I'm just saying poor little Yuzu won't stand even a heartbeat of a chance once my dragon is on the field._ ''

'' _Damn it! You're still pissing me off!_ '' Yugo yells at him not wanting Yuzu to get hurt just to show off. Yuri sighs shaking his head at how soft and idiotic this one still is.

'' _Yuya, do your best._ '' Yuya looks right next to him seeing his Xyz Counterpart, Yuto, encouraging him. Yuya smiles at him and his other counterparts responding determine. ''Right!''

Raising his right hand to the sky, Yuya chants as the large pendulum once more swings. ''Once more, swing Pendulum of Souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!''

Yuzu watches scared as Yuya shouts as a large portal reappears above him. ''Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!''

The portal shoots out this time 5 lights out of it. The lights take the forms of Odd-Eyes, Skullcrobat and Silver Claw appearing once more on the field. The other two were Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron and Dissolver. Odd-Eyes Synchro is a small machine-like being with a top hat with short feet and white swirl sleeved arms. Its eyes were the same as Odd-Eyes', red on the right and green on the left. Odd-Eyes Dissolver is a magician with darkish blue-purple magician outfit having two long ribbons and wielding a green orb staff with golden rings surrounding the orb. He also has blue, flame-like hair as well as having the same eyes as Odd-Eyes'.

Performapal Skullcrobat Joker Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1800 DEF: 100

Performapal Silver Claw Lvl 4 PS: 5/5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 700

Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron Lvl 2 PS: 6/6 ATK: 200 DEF: 600

Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver Lvl 8 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2600

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''N-no way.'' Yuzu utters out almost frightened already aware what's going to happen next.

''You wanted me to go all out, right? Well here I come!'' Yuya declares as his eyes oddly glow a bit of red. He then proclaims with Yuto's spirit mimicking his motions. ''Help me out Yuto! I overlay the Level 4 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker and Performapal Silver Claw!''

Both monsters transform into purple lights shooting downward just as a vortex resembling space forms.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend!'' Yuya with Yuto chant in unity as they then shout together. ''Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Materializing through the expanding vortex, Yuto's ace monster appears. It's a black-dark blueish scaled dragon with sharp claws and silver colored wings. It has greenish color parts from the feet, knees, shoulders and some of its wings while having a very long and sharp metal chin. It also has red glowing marks on its chest.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''Next I use Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron's effect! Once per turn, it can Special Summon a card from one of my Pendulum Zones with its effect negated and next I can immediately perform a Synchro Summon using that monster and this one.'' Yuya announces raising his hand as Stargazer Magician exits the blue light he's surrounded as it vanishes.

He smiles now declaring with Yugo mimicking him with a grin. ''Let's do it Yugo! I tune my Level 5 Stargazer Magician with the Level 2 Tuner Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!''

Odd-Eyes Synchron swirls before transforming two large green rings shooting upward. They pass through Stargazer as he slowly becomes 5 bright green stars.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light!'' Yuya with Yugo both chant in unity as the rings surrounding the stars glow around them and expand into a bright green light. They then shout as one. ''Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Shooting out of the green light is Yugo's ace monster. It's a white-blue scaled dragon with a black striped pattern tail and cybernetic green wings on its elbows and waist. It has blue colored armored claws, chest and head as well as the tip of its tail.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yuri watches this and grins knowing that it's his turn. Yuya oddly smiles stating excitedly too. ''Don't smile too much Yuri! I now use Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver's effect to fuse itself with a card in my Pendulum Zone and I choose Timegazer Magician!''

Odd-Eyes Dissolver flies next to Timegazer and uses his specter to fuse the two of them as one as the blue light surrounding Timegazer vanishes.

"Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become time's compass, and point to a new path!'' Yuya along with Yuri chant in unity before shouting clapping their hands as one. ''Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Emerging from the two magicians is Yuri's ace monster. It's a purple scaled dragon with a long dark greenish bottom half as across its body has red orbs on its shoulders and feet with yellow orbs on arms and knees. It has a sharp tail with a two smaller wings on its bottom waist.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Yuzu watches this speechless and even sweating as this is her first time to be facing Yuya with all four of those dragons, the very dragons that connect themselves to the Supreme King Dragon in front of her.

Yuya eyes the dragons in front of them, at first not sure how to feel about them but accepts them once he knows these dragons wish to challenge themselves. This is what he, Zarc, felt the same long before becoming the Supreme King Dragon.

''Zarc's monsters, the Dimension Dragons or the Heavenly Dragons, are the most powerful monsters in their own summoning method. At first wanting to use them like how I would use them; he used them wrongly, trying to bring out the desires of what everyone wanted was more excitement and destruction but I know…'' Yuya begins to state, still having the memories of the one he used to be and know through these memories he know what he is, who he is and to be better than Zarc.

He smiles now stating, recalling the words of many people who influenced him including Yuzu. ''From everything I learned and saw through others and my own, these dragons are meant to bring happiness to everyone. That's what I master thanks to them and my other counterparts. So then Zarc's wish to entertain everyone doesn't fade away.''

Yuzu looks at him almost stun by how deep Yuya had changed. She couldn't help but smile… maybe the part of her that was Ray is happy to hear this.

''Anyway…'' Yuya proclaims changing subjects with a small grin. ''I use Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect. It gains ATK equal to Bloom Diva and gains her effect!''

Starving Venom's orbs glow as it opens up hidden flytrap-like mouths, breathing heavily on Yuzu's Melodious monster, gaining her ATK as its own. The dragon roars as its hidden wings activate, letting out a purpleish energy that are wings of light. It gains 1000ATK boost, becoming 3800ATK.

''Let's go my dragon friends! Battle!'' Yuya declares pointing forward as his dragons all let out a powerful roar. Yuzu is shaken by their shouts, almost scared.

''Starving Venom, attack Bloom Diva!'' Yuya commands as Starving Venom opens widely its vine-like wings as they form dark purple swirls of energy.

Yuzu panics aware the moment she triggers Bloom Diva's effect, Clear Wing's effect will not only trigger but negate her monster's effect. Worst, if she lets it pass, Staving Venom's attack will finish her.

Not able to do anything, Yuzu triggers her set trap. ''I activate the Counter Trap,  **Negate Attack**!''

Starving Venom fires two destructive beams from the swirls but they were interrupted by an invisible barrier, negating them. Yuzu explains almost shaken. ''Thanks to this, I negate your attack and end the Battle Phase.''

''Nice job there Yuzu.'' Yuya praises her really amazed stopping his attack. Yuri, however, lets out a sigh rather disappointment muttering it. '' _Oh I'm not sure; I was hoping to wrap this up quick._ ''

'' _You're just upset that Yuzu is the only girl you didn't have to duel, jerk!_ '' Yugo yells at him angrily. Yuri just hums and answers pretty lax. '' _Maybe._ ''

Yugo steams out of rage towards him more so than ever. Yuto sweat drops at the two arguing even muttering out. '' _You two argue too much._ ''

Yuya also sweat drops though smiles as he tries to ignore them and proceeds with his turn. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.''

A facedown card materializes behind his dragons as his turn comes to an end.

* * *

_Turn 8_

_Yuya: 1400LP H: 2_

_**Yuzu** _ _**: 1200LP H: 1** _

* * *

Yuzu pants heavily, sweating at how close she could have lost. She didn't expect Yuya would be this powerful with all four dragons on his field.

'' _Yuya is too strong._ '' She comments to herself, gulping. She can't use Bloom Diva's effect or else Clear Wing will negate her effect. Meaning she needs to get rid rid of it first maybe but then she'll have to deal with the other three.

Starving Venom is too dangerous, Dark Rebellion hasn't used its effect yet and Odd-Eyes will always come back as long as Yuya gets his Pendulum Scales. If Yuzu does get rid of Clear Wing, there's still Starving Venom and its effect that will destroy her monsters. Even then, she can't forget Yuya's set card and also how much agile he is now with all four dragons. From what she's been told and seen him do it, Yuya moves so much quicker due to all four dragons assisting him.

On her end, Yuzu only has Bloom Diva and even then that's not enough. She can't hope to draw what she needs and pull a win. That won't work. Yuya will likely draw or get an Action Card to hurt her in another way. She doesn't have anything else.

Yuzu then widens her eyes realizing the cruel truth; she can't win. As it stands Yuya has all the means to win the duel eventually and nothing she tries will save her.

'' _Am I completely out of options?_ '' Yuzu questions herself, not wanting to admit it but she doesn't have anything. Even the card in her hand is useless. She tightens her teeth a bit, still shaking at how complete useless she is right now. She's still the same she was before, not even close to rival Yuya.

'' _Yuya, you only become stronger and stronger while I fall behind every time._ '' Yuzu tells herself, admitting her failure as a duelist. She can't compete with him who has defeated Jack Atlas, Reiji Akaba and many others while growing stronger and stronger each time. Even now, Yuya has surpassed Zarc. She's nowhere near his level now and she didn't want that. She wanted to prove she was still someone, still a duelist, not some useless girl who needs Yuya every time. No, she wants to shine just like him, right next to him… but it seems… she can't.

Slowly making a smile, Yuzu eyes her hand raising her right hand, not to draw her top card but to surrender.

'' _You went through so much and became someone who surpassed his former self. How will I supposed to compete with that? I can't… and I need to accept that._ '' She tells herself, going to submit her loss without trying any longer. She knows that there's-

'' _Stop complaining!_ '' Yuzu widens her eyes almost terrified. She blinks finding herself in her mind and in front of her is her Fusion Counterpart, Serena, giving her a firm glare.

'' _Serena-san?_ '' Yuzu utters out speechless, not thinking she would see her again. Then again, Yuya is still able to communicate with his Counterparts after they became Zarc, so she should do the same with hers since they were trying to become Ray again.

'' _Not just me._ '' Serena states pointing her finger to Yuzu's right. She blinks turning and startles to see her other counterparts, Rin, Yuzu's Synchro Counterpart, blushes with Ruri, Yuzu's Xyz Counterpart and Shun's younger sister, waves at her.

'' _Rin-chan, Ruri-chan._ '' Yuzu mutters really surprised to see all of them again. But why, or how?

'' _Since we were once one person, Ray, we understand what you feel too Yuzu._ '' Serena speaks first with a firm look at her Standard/Pendulum Counterpart.

'' _But you mustn't give up on yourself. You have to believe you can push forward besides the person you care for. Much like I did my best for Yugo._ '' Rin states encouraging her counterpart the best she can, just like Yugo taught her.

'' _You also have to see the importance of dueling for fun as well like all the times I've dueled with my brother and Yuto. They always made me smile seeing them do their best like I tried._ '' Ruri adds with a calm smile remembering all the fun times she's dueled with her brother and especially Yuto.

Yuzu blushes at their words though she's not sure if she can-

Just then Serena grabs her by the tie and tells her straight, putting her firm belief in her. '' _In other words stop complaining how weak you are because if you say that, then we're all weak. Never stop trying even if to the bitter end!_ ''

Rin and Ruri both nod in agreement, wanting Yuzu to continue fighting for them too.

'' _Girls…_ '' Yuzu utters out, touched by their words. That's right; they're just like her, they too want to continue fighting and become stronger for their own sense of pride but most of all for the boys they have a strong bond with.

Smiling, Yuzu nods with a brighter attitude. Serena smirks realizing her and patting her shoulder. Yuzu smiles no longer placing her hand over her Deck but rather prepares to draw. Yuya watches her oddly sensing something different in her.

''My…'' Yuzu begins to speak as her counterparts all took the position of the draw pose and then all four shout as they draw. ''TURN!''

Yuzu eyes her card and startles, never seeing that card before. This must be the power of her bond with her counterparts.

''I activate the spell,  **Perfect Prime**!'' Yuzu uses a new spell that shows the image of Mozarta letting out a lovely song that got the attention of the silhouettes of Lunalight Cat Dancer, Windwitch – Winter Bell, and Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale gathering. This card shocks Yuya as did his Counterparts.

She then explains her new card's effect. ''I can release a Melodious monster and next I can add a Melodious monster from my Deck up to the number of Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls. However, I can only summon Melodious Monsters this turn.''

Bloom Diva lets out a lovely song before vanishing into light.

''So you get to add 4 huh? Nice.'' Yuya comments rather impressed. Yuzu didn't reply eyeing at her deck. Closing her eyes, she begins to remember the train she went through with Sora to perform Fusion Summon and all the duels she went through to reach the level Yuya was. But also, she has the memories of her counterparts and all they went through too. Realizing this, she must keep fighting not just for herself but for them too.

'' _I believe in myself and you girls too._   _I wanted to be a strong duelist, no, I wanted to be a duelist who can shine just as brightly if not more than Yuya._ '' Yuzu admits to herself and her Counterparts from the bottom of her heart, viewing herself entertaining everyone alongside Yuya.

'' _I want the whole world to see us together, smiling. That's why… today…_ '' She states, desiring her dreams to come true. Without noticing, her Deck starts shining.

''Here I go!'' Yuzu finally declares pulling out her Deck and searches for something she can use only to be taken back spotting new cards she has never seen in her Deck before.

'' _I never had these cards before._ '' She tells herself really not sure where these cards came from though she shouldn't question it. This is the bonds of her Counterparts and she won't let them or Ray down.

Grabbing her cards, Yuzu then declares holding two cards of the cards she added with a bright smile.''Yuya, this is my new power I inherited from you! With Scale 2  **Yuna the Melodious Angel**  and Scale 9  **Rizu the Melodious Angel** , I set my Pendulum Scale!''

''Nani?!'' Yuya, with a stun expression, utters out taken back by this. Yuzu placed both Pendulums on her Pendulum Scales as rainbow words materialize on her Duel Disk, spelling out P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M.

Two blue lights shoot up as two monsters appear within the lights.

The first, Yuna, is white hair twintail with small twintails over the top of the head that resembles wings and actually are wings with red colored tips. She wears black dress with a piano colored pattern on the bottom of the skirt and pink small and open, sleeveless coat with a white, black striped tie. She wears a pair of black gloves with pink ends. She also wears a pink belt with a musical note attached to it. She also wears long black, pink stockings with musical notes pattern and small boots. She has greenish/yellow dual-colored eyes.

The second, Rizu, is a long blue hair female with a small golden crown and cloth-like headbands that have each a blue and red rose. She wears a lace, light-white brown and darkest brown pink dress with a rose-like attachment on the chest part. She wears unattached puffy large sleeves. Her skirt is a light dark red puffy and long with a pair of lovely blue-pink colored feather-like wings. She wears a long darkish red pink stocking on her right leg while the left is wearing a belt-like leg band with unique large, wide rings and dancing shoes. She has a pair of red/blue dual-colored eyes.

Right:  **Yuna the Melodious Angel – Pendulum Scale: 2/2**

Left:  **Rizu the Melodious Angel– Pendulum Scale 9/9**

Yuya stares completely speechless uttering out. ''A-amazing. Yuzu, you have Pendulums too?''

Yuzu just smiles as she proceeds in chants. ''Now I can summon monsters with Levels 3 through 8! Pendulum Summon!''

The Pendulum swings creating a portal as Yuzu calls out raising her hand. ''Come forth, my monsters!''

Two lights shot out from the portal above her revealing to be two Melodious monsters.

The monster appears as a blue skin colored female with spiky blue hair sticking upward and wearing a golden masquerade mask over her face with a musical note on it. She wears a unique blue/dark blue/purple dress with light purple puffy shoulders with strange golden boots.

Canon the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000

A long green hair girl with a flower-like headband appears wearing whiteish pink robes with dark green skirt along with an over light green cloak. She also wears a pair of greenish blue socks and pink high heel sandals. She carries a unique harp that releases a blast of musical notes. She has dual-colored black/purple eyes.

**Fuka the Melodious Angel Lvl 3 PS: 5/5 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

''I use  **Fuka the Melodious Angel's**  effect when she's summoned to add a Melodious card to my hand.'' Yuzu explains adding a card from her deck to her hand giggling. Yuya blinks confused what's making her excited.

''Now I have everything set! I tune my Level 4 Canon the Melodious Diva with my Level 3 Tuner  **Fuka the Melodious Angel**!'' Yuzu reveals which shocks Yuya especially Yugo within him. Fuka lets out a chant turning into 3 large green rings. The rings surround Canon in the sky, turning her into 4 bright green stars.

''Musical rings of your crystalize voice! Make your icy voice be heard and become strength that blows everything!'' Yuzu along with the spirit of Rin both chant in unity and shouts. ''Synchro Summon!''

The rings become a bright green light shooting. Yuzu proclaims smiling. ''Appear! Level 7! Wind Crystal Singer,  **Sonore the Melodious Angelic Choir**!''

The Synchro takes the form of a beautiful woman with long green and pink hair mixing together as she wears a colorful white, green ribbon stripped witch's hat with a musical note attached on it. She wears a skintight-like white-green colored dress with some light pink colored with diamond-like patterns across her outfit. She rides on a light blue colored crystal-like broom that has musical notes inscribed on it as well as wielding a musician's rod also made out of crystal. The monster also has amber colored eyes.

**Sonore the Melodious Angelic Choir Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

''N-no way!'' Yuya utters again not believing Yuzu had a Synchro Monster.

''Next I use  **Rizu the Melodious Angel's**  effect, Special Summoning back Aria the Melodious Diva!'' Yuzu declares not finish yet as Rizu forms a sphere and throws it to the sky. The sphere expands and forms a portal as Aria emerges out of it winking.

Aria the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

Yuzu giggles now adding. ''Next with Rizu's same effect, I overlay the Level 4 Aria the Melodious Diva with the Level 4  **Rizu the Melodious Angel**!''

Yuya and now Yuto both startle up shock. Rizu flies out from the blue light she was in vanishing as she and Aria hold hands and swirl around slowly becoming 2 bright lights flying upward.

''With both these monsters, I build the Overlay Network!'' Yuzu proclaims as the lights suddenly fly into a galaxy-like portal.

''Voices screeching through the twilight sky! Descend over the battlefield and let your beautiful cries stun all!'' Yuzu begins chanting along with the spirit of Ruri, both calling out determine. ''Xyz Summon!''

The portal explodes with Yuzu proclaiming. ''Appear! Rank 4! Flying Bird Singer,  **Fermata the Melodious Angelic Choir**!''

The Xyz takes the form of a beautiful woman part bird with purple/pink-like hair crown head with a musical note headpiece on her head. Her appearance is light purple with dark purple and darkish pink feather colors with wings as arms and wearing a top with musical notes on it and a long open front skirt with musical notes pattern on it. She also has a pair of purple-colored talons for feet. The monster also has dark pinkish colored eyes.

**Fermata the Melodious Angelic Choir Rank 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Yuya is left really surprised that Yuzu just summon a Xyz Monster too.

''Rizu's effect when she leaves the field lets me draw 1 card but if it is a Melodious Monster, I can draw 2 cards instead.'' Yuzu explains as the spirit of Rizu sparks light into her duelist's deck and allows Yuzu to draw her top card.

She eyes it and just smiles revealing her card and plays it. ''Sadly this card isn't a Melodious card but it's what I wanted! I activate the Continuous Spell, Fortissimo and use its effect to increase the ATK of Sonore by 800 until my next Standby Phase.''

Sonore chants now having 3200 ATK.

''But with its effect, I can send Fortissimo to my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon! And with  **Yuna the Melodious Angel's**  effect, I can banish monsters from my Graveyard for the Fusion Summon!'' Yuzu reveals as Yuna winks chanting loudly. She giggles picking her monsters from her Graveyard. ''Now I banish and fuse Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir with Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!''

Both Bloom Diva and Schuberta appear temporary singing as they meld together forming a fusion portal.

Yuya once more is stun by this surprise however Yuri just grins softly rather interested.

''Blossom choir and brilliant baton maidens! Spiral over the moon's gravity and become a brand new light!'' Yuzu along with Serena chant and then slam their hands together declaring. ''Fusion Summon!''

The fusion portal explodes revealing a figure with Yuzu calling forth. ''Come forth! Level 7! Enchanting Dancing Singer,  **Somma the Melodious Angelic Choir**!''

The Fusion takes the form of a beautiful woman with long blue hair tied up as ponytail with a musical note-like hair attachment. She wears a revealing red/yellow colored dancer's outfit while wielding twin wrist blades resembling a crescent moon on her wrists. She also wears an orange colored masquerade mask that resembles a musical note covering her left eye and most of the left side of her face. The monster also has greenish colored eye.

**Somma the Melodious Angelic Choir Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

Yuya couldn't help himself but smile astounded that Yuzu actually perform multiple summons. It wasn't just amazing; it was incredible. Yuzu also finds this speechless that she did all this but the truth is she wasn't alone. Eyeing the spirits of her counterparts, Yuzu smiles now having the strength she always wanted to be on Yuya's level. Now it's her turn to use it.

''Here I come, Yuya! I'll start the opera with Sonore's effect!'' Yuzu declares with Sonore aiming towards Yuya's dragons. She then explains winking. ''I can target a monster on the field or Graveyard and gain its effect while negating that monster's effect too and I choose Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Reflecting Crystal!''

Yuya reacts fast countering with Clear Wing letting out a roar. ''I counter it with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect, negating that monster effect that targets a Level 5 or higher monster and destroy it!''

Yuzu just giggles protesting. ''Sorry but thanks to Somma's effect, Melodious monsters cannot be destroyed or targeted by card effects! Lunar Veil!''

Somma quickly intercepts and crosses her wrist blades reflecting a bright light, surrounding herself and the other Melodious Angelic Choirs. Clear Wing's wings glow and fire a ray at Sonore but due to the veil, the rays did nothing. Sonore proceeds letting out an echoing voice with her body glowing, hitting Starving Venom. The dragon roars weakly as its effect is negated and transfer to Sonore.

''Now I use Sonore's other effect! By targeting Mozarta in my Graveyard, I can inflict 200 times her Level.'' Yuzu then explains with Sonore chanting as multiple energy-like crystals materialized around her. Yuya watches this and hops fast on each of his dragons to an Action Card he spotted. Sonore didn't waste time firing the arrows. Yuya sees them coming just in time as he grabs the Action Card and plays it. ''Action Card – Acceleration!''

An invisible barrier surrounds Yuya and blocks the energy arrows easily.

''Phew! Thanks to that, I negate your effect damage!'' Yuya sighs of relief thinking he wasn't going make it. Yuzu wasn't at all worry as she proceeds smiling. ''I forgot to mention but Fermata's original ATK and DEF becomes 1200 for each Xyz Material attached to her.''

Fermata giggles as her ATK change from 0 to 2400. Yuya blinks asking her. ''Why mention that now?''

Yuzu just giggles and reveals it. ''Because once per turn I can inflict 400 of damage for each of her Xyz Material to you!''

Yuya panics as Fermata crosses her wing arms as her feathers sharpen and glow like the night with tiny sparks that resembles stars. Yuya starts running for an Action Card he spots in the corner top of a tower. He quickly pounces on his dragons to reach it.

''Gale Shooting Stars!'' Yuzu shouts as Fermata swings his wings and fires the feathers at him. Yuya leaps just in time grabbing the card and uses it. ''Action Card – Encore! With this I can use Acceleration from my Graveyard, negating effect damage!''

Another invisible barrier surrounds Yuya reflecting the feathers away from him. Yuzu sighs not surprised as she announces. ''I'm not done! I use Sonore's effect she gain from Starving Venom, copying Odd-Eyes' now!''

Sonore lets out a strong chant that affects Odd-Eyes, having its effect being copy to the Melodious. Yuzu then proclaims. ''If I control a Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon back Fuka the Melodious Angel from face-up my Extra Deck! Come back Fuka!''

Light gathers and Fuka emerges out smiling calmly.

**Fuka the Melodious Angel Lvl 3 PS: 5/5 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

''Why would you-'' Yuya tries asking just as confused for its summoned only for Yuzu to explain herself smiling. ''Now I use Somma's effect, releasing Fuka to double her original ATK plus she can attack all monsters my opponent controls!''

Fuka chants become light that enters inside Somma, giving her a lunar-like aura. Her ATK went up to 4800ATK.

''Battle! Somma, attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!'' Yuzu commands as Somma extends her wrist blades and charges towards Starving Venom. Yuya watches puzzle on why would she attack with Somma and not Sonore who has Odd-Eyes' Reaction Force effect. Regardless he wasn't going to let that hit him triggering his set card flipping up. ''I activate the Continuous Trap,  **Cross Dimensions**!''

The card shows the image of the Dimension Dragons letting out destructive roars that blew away from opposing monster attacks that resemble Dark Magician, Elemental HERO Neos Knight, Stardust Dragon and Number 39: Utopia.

''With this while I control a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum Monster on my field, I can pick 1 of 3 effects but I can use all three if I control more than 3 of said Monster Types!'' Yuya explains his trap's effect and further states having 3 of more Extra Deck monsters. ''For this turn, I take no battle damage, my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and cannot be destroyed by card effects!''

Yuzu is astonished by this but she's not beaten yet declaring while Somma resumes her attack. ''That won't change because thanks to Somma's effect, I can inflict 100 of damage for each monster you control! Lunar Sonic Flash!''

Somma's wrist blades glow like the moon and slashes while dancing. The blade slashes Starving Venom screaming in pain though not destroyed but Yuya screams taking the 400 of damage.

''Not only that but since Somma attacked, your monsters lose ATK equal to her ATK.'' Yuzu adds as the Dimension Dragons' ATK drop down way below 1000 that if not for Yuya's trap, he would be finished.

''Now attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!'' Yuzu resumes her attack as Somma slashes now Dark Rebellion. Yuya gasps out taking another 400LP of damage.

''Attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!'' Yuzu continues her assault with Somma now slashing Clear Wing. Yuya yelps taking another 400LP leaving Yuya with a mere 200LP.

Yuzu giggles finally having the lead she wanted and her win over Yuya.

''I win Yuya! Somma, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum-'' Yuzu prepares to make her final attack as Somma charges forward towards Odd-Eyes only to be interrupted by Yuya with his trap glowing. ''I use the other effect of  **Cross Dimensions** when you declare an attack on a Pendulum Monster!''

Odd-Eyes let out a roar vanishing along with the trap evading Somma's blade. Yuya then explains smiling. ''By sending this card and releasing Odd-Eyes, I take no damage.''

Yuzu just smirks not surprised Yuya would try something like that.

''Lucky break.'' She mutters to herself eyeing her hand and has at least one way to avoid a loss. She proceeds setting a card behind her Angelic Choirs. ''I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn!''

* * *

_Turn 9_

_**Yuya: 200LP H: 2** _

_Yuzu_ _: 1200LP H: 1_

* * *

Yuya pants a bit pulling himself together, knowing he still has a fighting chance. Yuzu knows how Yuya thinks but she points out confidently. ''Yuya, thanks to my three Angelic Choirs, you can't attack them unless you do with a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz for their types. And with Sonore with 3200ATK, you don't have the means to beat me!''

The tomato head eyes her and her monsters, making it that obvious that not even using Dark Rebellion's Treason Discharge or Starving Venom's effects won't work on any of her monsters. Even though this looks bad for him, he just couldn't help but crack a smile speaking happily. ''Amazing Yuzu!''

''Eh?'' Yuzu utters really puzzle by his statement. Yuya just smiles reminded of the last time he ever found excitement and it was during his duels against Reiji and his own father. Since then nothing, it just hasn't been the same being pushed back and really using all the means to keep fighting forward.

He expresses all those feelings to her. ''I haven't felt this pressure in a long time almost like fate wanted to reminded me I was once Zarc and I don't want to end the same way he fell. It feels a relief honestly hehe especially the person who's pushing me is you, Yuzu.''

Yuzu just stares at him blushing red or well tries to hide that expression from him.

''But I'm far from finished! This Pendulum hasn't stopped swirling!'' Yuya then declares showing his Pendulum necklace still swinging, glowing even brighter. He eyes his deck not even to the point of giving up and he'll give it his all.

Placing his draw hand over his deck, Yuya shouts along with his counterparts within him. ''My turn!''

He eyes the card he drew and smirks playing it. ''First I activate the spell Pendulum Halt!''

Yuzu startles by the image of the card showing Yuya's pendulum. Yuya then explains his spell's effect as a glow shines through his Extra Deck. ''While I have 3 or more face-up Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck, I can draw 2 cards!''

He immediately draws his two extra cards. He eyes them and once more smirks playing of them. ''Next I activate the spell,  **Eyes of Transcending Futures**!''

The card materializes to the field. It shows the image of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon glowing as well as its orbs splitting the universe into 4, three of which having the fused forms with the Dimension Dragons.

''By banishing Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate, Synchro Gate and Xyz Gate as well as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon face-up in my Extra Deck, I can send my three dragons and transcends them to their fused Odd-Eyes forms ignoring Summoning Condition!'' Yuya explains his spell's effect to Yuzu uttering out in horror. ''What?!''

Three cards shoot out from Yuya's deck as did Odd-Eyes, vanishing as three large portals (purple, green and black) form above him.

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon!'' Yuya along with Yuri chant in unity as the spirit of Odd-Eyes melds with Starving Venom. Both then finish their chant. ''Appear! Level 10! Dragon with gem-like eyes of kindness! Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!"

Appearing is the combined form of Odd-Eyes and Starving Venom. Taking its appearance as more like Odd-Eyes with its red-green eyes glowing brighter, it has white-purple colored body with folded up wings. The yellow orbs were replaced with green ones and they were all over its body also having half-open, flytrap-like horns over its head. It releases its wings of light, becoming pinker with petals dropping from it similar to Cherry Blossoms.

Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon Lvl 10 PS: 1/1 ATK: 3300 DEF: 3000

"Dragon with dual colored eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon!'' Yuya and now the spirit of Yugo chant as the spirit of Odd-Eyes turns into a green and surrounds Clear Wing, turning the dragon into energy. They then call forth as the green light emerges something. ''Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

Appearing is the combined form of Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing. Taking its appearance as more like Odd-Eyes with its red-green eyes glowing brighter it has white-black colored armor body, almost like a Gundam, with blue glowing stripes and cybernetic armor as its wings also were also attached with them. It also has the same blue cybernetic armor as horns over its head.

Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon Lvl 8 PS: 10/10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

"Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon!'' Yuya and Yuto both chant as one as the spirit of Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion became Overlay Materials and shoot into the now existing Overlay Network. The vortex explodes with both calling forth. ''Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Appearing is the combined form of Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion. Taking its appearance as more like Odd-Eyes with its red-green eyes glowing brighter it has black-red outline, bulky body with purple-blue outlines too. It has large round bulky shoulders that each are connected to a metallic, sharp wings. The chest has two glowing yellow orbs almost like eyes with a sharper tail with two sharp ends. It has violet colored orbs on its shoulders and horns.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Rank 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Yuzu widens her eyes speechless by the appearance of Odd-Eyes Hybrid forms. She couldn't even believe Yuya could summon all three like this.

Just warming up, Yuya then plays another spell. ''Not finished yet! I activate the Continuous Spell,  **Stairs of Miracles**!''

The new spell materializes on the field which shows the image of the back of 14 year old Yuya, holding a sword of light, walking on a bright colorful stair towards darkness that takes the shadow form of Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

Yuzu is surprised by this another new card but before she ask what it does Yuya smiles playing another spell. ''And now I play the spell of smiles, Smile World!''

The field around them is cover and spread with multiple, colorful happy, smiling faces with stars among them. Yuzu looks around smiling wishing she was there when Yuya began using that spell. It's the card that best describes the kindness and laughter Yuya has in him; something that can never vanish from his heart and soul.

''Thanks to Smile World, all monsters gain 100 ATK times the number of monsters on the field.'' Yuya explains his spell as all of their monsters went up by 600 ATK each. Even though the card is special to Yuya, it has a major weakness giving Yuzu an edge too.

''That doesn't change anything. My monsters are stronger now.'' Yuzu protests more than confident Yuya can't beat her. Yuya just hums stating with a sly-like smile. ''I wouldn't be sure.''

Yuzu blinks and just then his Continuous Spell glows alarming her.

''Thanks to  **Stairs of Miracles'**  effect, when monsters I control change their ATK, they gain ATK equal to half of their original ATK!'' Yuya explains his spell's effect as it fires a bright ray to his dragons.

All three Odd-Eyes Hybrids let out a powerful roar having a total of 5100 ATK each. Yuya hops on Rebellion Dragon as it tosses him with its tail tip to an Action Card above him. Yuya grabs it and grins playing it. ''I use the Action Card – Miracle Fire! Now Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters I control!''

Yuzu widens her eyes briefly as the energies of Odd-Eyes Venom and Wing Dragons added their strength into Rebellion Dragon to take down the Angelic Choirs.

''Battle! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, attack  **Sonore the Melodious Angelic Choir**!'' Yuya commands as Rebellion Dragon flies upward fast to make a quick somersault and charges right at Sonore with its wings erupting in electric and its chin-like horn glowing.

''Lightning Disobey!'' Yuya and Yuto both shout their dragon's attack coming at Yuzu's monster. She couldn't let that attack hit her as she triggers her Xyz's other effect. ''I activate Femata's effect! By detaching a Xyz Material from her, Melodious and Lyrilusc monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect!''

One of Fermata's Xyz Materials vanishes as she flaps her wings and creates a protective barrier which sadly drops her ATK to 1200. Yuya knows his attack will still cause damage meaning-

''Plus I chain it with the Trap,  **Echoing Chant**!'' Yuzu then quickly triggers her set trap flipping over. The card shows multiple Melodious monsters letting out powerful cries that form a protective barrier protecting them from an energy blast.

Dark Rebellion's attack strikes Sonore, hitting her as she screams but the barrier protects her from destruction but what's more Yuzu took no damage.

''Thanks to this, I negate all damage this turn!'' She explains her trap's effect saving her from damage.

Yuya just chuckles hoping she wouldn't want to lose like this.

''Hehe, not bad!'' He expresses entering his Main Phase 2 and eyes the last card in his hand. He sets it finishing his turn. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end!''

* * *

_Turn 10_

_Yuya: 200LP H: 0_

_**Yuzu** _ _**: 1200LP H: 1** _

* * *

Taking a moment to breath, Yuzu looks up at Yuya still not beaten.

''I'm far from finished!'' Yuzu begins to declare not going to give up, not like this and not here. She couldn't lose. If she did, her counterparts, mostly Serena, would never forgive her. She must win to prove a point, to be who she wanted to be and not be a burden to Yuya. No, to be an equal to him.

Smiling, Yuzu says with her eyes sparkling. ''That's right, I can still win! I will!''

Yuya just couldn't help but smile remembering that Yuzu way back before he ever got his Pendulums. He wants this too and sees her shine like how she brought him back his smiles way back in the Friendship Cup.

''Bring it Yuzu!'' The tomato head proclaims excitedly wanting to see her full strength. Yuzu just smiles nodding to his wishes.

''My turn, draw!'' Yuzu shouts drawing her top card and oddly feels a presence helping her draw the card. She turns and widens her blue eyes seeing the brief image of Ray before vanishing. She eyes the card and smiles amazing. Now she has everything to win without a doubt reaching to the card Ray somehow gave to her.

''I release my 3 monsters!'' The pigtail pinkette announces as her three Melodious Angelic Choirs chant and vanish into three bright lights of their summoning types. Yuzu then begins to chant spreading her arms. ''Elegant singing, glorious singing, chanting singing, soaring singing! Let your voices bine and become the final divine act to your song! Let it echo across all worlds and create a new era!''

The three lights move towards the middle and they combine into one becoming a white light. Yuya watches as he oddly feels a sensation he hasn't felt in a long time. Yes, this was what he felt from Reiru when Ray was using his body against Zarc. This must be Ray's power.

''Now appear! Level 12! Maiden of Music,  **Amore the Melodious Muse**!'' Yuzu calls upon as the light vanishes and a figure floats over monster descends over the sky almost like leaving the heavens as an angel. She possesses long darkish red, pink swirl hair tied up in long twintails and a pair of angelic, golden machine-like wings with colorful reddish pink, green, blue and teal color feathers. She wears a gorgeous white, light blue dress with the chest which resembles a corset and the skirt being light purple. The dress also reveals most of her skin like the back and both sides of her waist. The skirt has a feather-like pattern bottom ends with the same colors as the feathers of her wings. She also wears angelic-like white/pinkish stockings with a large musical note on both sides with a pair of white/pinkish high heels. Her eyes are purple/light blue dual-colored eyes.

**Amore the Melodious Muse Lvl 12 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

''W-woah.'' Yuya utters out left speechless by the beauty of Yuzu's newest Melodious.

Yuzu eyes her monster and blushes that this is a sign of her victory.

''Yuya, this card will defeat you and your dragons!'' Yuzu proudly announces pointing her finger at him. Yuya just smirks confident that no matter what her monster can do his dragons will-

Just then he hears cries from his dragons, roaring in pain as their colors begin to fade away.

''W-what the?'' Yuya utters out questionable by what's happening. He then notices Amore chanting as her wings were absorbing the light of his dragons.

''Amore treats Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters as Normal Monsters with their effects negated.'' Yuzu explains smiling that her Muse has the combine power of Ray's En cards, remembering that when she and the other girls were fused.

''Next I use her effect, destroying all Special Summon monsters you control!'' Yuzu proceeds as Amore glows bright and lets out a world shaking shout. ''Shout of Divine!''

Yuya gasps out actually forced to cover his ears as his dragons were vaporized instantly by the shouting. What's more is when the dragons return to the Extra Deck being Pendulums they were put there facedown to Yuya's shock.

''Plus all monsters destroyed are instead placed in the bottom of your Deck which means your Pendulums return to your Extra Deck facedown!'' Yuzu also reveals making it impossible for Yuya to Pendulum Summon them. Yuya is left silent by this revelation, really never facing such an effect before that could cripple Pendulums.

Giggling at her victory, Yuzu makes her final attack commanding. ''Battle! Amore, attack Yuya directly! Glorious Wave!''

Yuya watches as Amore lets out a powerful white wave of shout at him. Still finding himself smiling, Yuya counters flipping over his set card. ''Reverse trap open,  **Pendulum Beat**!''

Yuzu watches in surprise as his trap opens up. The card shows the image of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon floating through a rift of time and space through other dimensions, each showing the other Dimension Dragons in their own universe as well as other monsters of said universe (Fusion has Dark Paladin and Elemental HERO Magma Neos, Synchro has Stardust Dragon and Xyz has Number 39: Utopia).

''Since you declare a direct attack, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard or Banished!'' Yuya reveals his trap's effect as the Pendulum above him glows brightly and shoots down a ray.

''Revive, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!'' Yuya calls forth emerging from the ray of light is the dual-colored eyes dragon in Defense Position

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yuzu startles to see Odd-Eyes again now standing in her way. Grunting a bit, she then changes her command. ''Then I'll attack Odd-Eyes instead!''

Amore's wave now directs to Odd-Eyes, destroying it. Yuya just smirks stating. '' **Pendulum Beat's**  second effect triggers when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaves the field, I banish both cards and then I can Special Summoning 3 Dragon monsters that are a Fusion, a Synchro and a Xyz!''

Both Odd-Eyes and the trap vanish as three swirls of green, black and purple erupt and emerging from them is the 3 other Dimension Dragons.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Yuzu sighs though still smiling that Yuya wouldn't lose that easily.

''My turn is over.'' She finishes her turn not able to do anything else now.

* * *

_Turn 11_

_**Yuya: 200LP H: 0** _

_Yuzu_ _: 1200LP H: 1_

* * *

Yuya, even under his bad condition, couldn't help himself still smiling. Just the thought that Yuzu surpass her limits makes him want to do the same.

'' _Yuzu really is amazing. She has pushed herself past her limits and that means I can_ _too._ '' Yuya tells himself not giving up either. He then vows it to the pinkette. ''Here I go with all I got!''

''Come at me Yuya!'' Yuzu responds smiling ready for anything Yuya tries.

''My…'' Yuya begins to declare gripping his draw hand over his deck. With a might swing, he shouts drawing his card with his counterparts doing the same. ''TURN!''

The card glows as Yuya eyes it and smiles getting what he needed. He then shouts as his Continuous Spell glows. ''I use the second effect of  **Stairs of Miracles**!''

Yuzu watches as the spell vanishes and each one of Yuya's dragons glow a strong aura. Yuya then explains smiling. ''By banishing this card, it makes all Dragons I currently control be unaffected by other card effects!''

Now it was Yuzu who's confuse by Yuya's plan pointing it out. ''That won't change much!''

''You would think.'' Yuya just replies smiling rather confident. Yuzu blinks and then realizes this could be all part of his plan from the card he drew.

Yuya proclaims with his three dragons roaring. ''By releasing a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Dragon Monsters I control, I can summon a new light!''

Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom vanish to Yuzu's shock. The light of the three dragon meld forming a bright light.

Yuya then begins chanting as the card he's holding up shines brightly. "Binding the Four Heavenly Dragons with the power of smiles, the savior dragon that protects all dimensions descends! Right now it shines for the future of everyone's smiles, to end the darkness! Come forth with your brighter dual-colored eyes! Level 12, Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon!"

Appearing through the light is Odd-Eyes, fully transformed having its colors and body becoming bulky with grey-white colored armor with orange-red, sharp shoulder pads and knee pads. It has golden claws with darkish golden 5-sharped tip tail. It has long white, golden outline scaled wings with three large white round rings with three sharp ends on the top behind its back. Odd-Eyes have a golden, 5 sharp end crown-like head with three orbs on its crown: A green on the right, a purple on the middle and a red on the left. Each ring also had the same color pattern as the orbs as well as in the same order. Odd-Eyes roars as its red-green eyes glow even brighter than ever before.

Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon Lvl 12 PS: 12/12 ATK: ? DEF: ?

''A new Odd-Eyes?!'' Yuzu gasps out astonished by a new and brighter Odd-Eyes she's never seen before. Yuya reveals smiling one of his dragon's effects. ''Revolution Dragon gains ATK and DEF equal to half of my opponent's Life Points.''

Revolution roars as its ATK goes up to 600. Yuzu, at first speechless by this card's appearance, is left stun of embarrassment that it's much weaker than any of Yuya's other Odd-Eyes variants.

''And since I summon Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon, the Equip Spell  **Pendulum Heart**  equips itself to Revolution Dragon!'' Yuya announces as his deck glows and a card pops out from it, equipped immediately on his dragon.

This card shows the image of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon surrounded in golden light as it springs out bright shining wings. Revolution Dragon roars now gaining the same shining wings as well as a bright golden aura.

''This card can only be equipped to a Pendulum Monster when it is summoned to the field.'' Yuya begins to explain while his Graveyard glows. Then the spirits of Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom appears over Revolution Dragon. Yuya then adds smiling. '' **Pendulum Heart's**  effect next targets up to 3 Dragon monsters in my Graveyard and equip them to Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon. Then half of their original ATK is added to both Revolution's original ATK and DEF!''

The spirits of the three dragons enter Revolution Dragon as it roars gaining a 3900 ATK boost. Its total ATK was now 4500, more than powerful than Amore.

''I'm not done yet! I use the effect of Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon!'' Yuya reveals his dragon's strongest effect. The rings of the Revolution Dragon begin to glow as well as its orbs.

''Once per turn, by paying half of my Life Points, I shuffle all other cards on the field and Graveyard from both our sides!'' Yuya explains his monster's effect as the glow begins to shine even brighter. Yuzu widens her eyes in horror, uttering out. ''What?!''

''Now go! Reaction Rebirth!'' Yuya calls upon as his dragon releases a powerful radiant explosion, consuming everything around them. Yuzu yelps covering her eyes. Yuya uses his pulls down his goggles over his eyes to protect the brightness. As this happens Yuna vanishes back to Yuzu's deck along with the rest of her cards in her Graveyard as well as Yuya's back to their decks.

''That's not all as  **Pendulum Heart's**  other effect makes itself and the monsters equipped to Revolution Dragon become unaffected by its effect!'' Yuya then reveals as his Equip Spell and his three equipped dragons didn't leave, making sure Revolution Dragon still had the same ATK. The light vanishes with Yuya stating pulling up his goggles. ''Sorry Yuzu, but it seems this duel is-''

Before he could finish his words Yuya staggers noticing in surprise Amore is still on the field singing a beautiful chant.

''Amore cannot leave the field except by battle. I'm far from finished Yuya!'' Yuzu reveals smiling not going to lose that easily.

Yuya just smiles knowing that won't change much once Revolution Dragon deals the final blow. Yuzu, aware of her situation, looks around and spots an Action Card. She quickly rushes towards an Action Card she spotted. Yuya looks around and sees another running towards that one.

''Then let's settle this through battle! Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon, attack  **Amore the Melodious Muse**!'' Yuya declares as he runs to the Action Card. Odd-Eyes lets out a roar taking flight over Amore, spreading its energy wings. The rings behind the dragon begin to generate rings of light that spin rapidly as its eyes and orbs all glow in their own matching colors. Odd-Eyes open up its mouth as spirals of green, purple, red and even white-like flames swirl into its mouth.

''Miracle Spiral Force!'' Yuya calls out as Odd-Eyes respond by firing the quadruple color flames forward as a spiral fiery blast. The spiraling flame attack comes right at Amore not having the power to stop this.

Yuzu manages to pick up the Action Card, Evasion, meaning she can stop this attack coming at her. She proceeds to play it. ''Action Card-''

Countering her play, Yuya already picking up his own Action Card plays his faster. ''Action Card – Over Sword! Now during this Battle Phase, Odd-Eyes gains an extra 500ATK plus his attack cannot be negated!''

Yuzu gasps as her own card won't work while Odd-Eyes roar now at 5000 ATK. Yuya just smiles certain of the win already proclaiming it. ''Sorry Yuzu. Seems I win this.''

Silent by his words, Yuzu just stands looking down however her somewhat sadden lips slowly curve up into a small smile.

''Do you really think so?'' Speaking up, Yuzu asks him rather mysterious yet cocky. Yuya begins to widen his eyes by the fact she still has a trick left. Could that be the card in her hand other than the Action Card?

Almost predicting his own question, Yuzu reaches and grabs onto the very card and calls out raising it up. ''I use Score the Melodious Diva's effect from my hand!''

Light suddenly gathers between Revolution Dragon, its attack and Amore. An orange tan skinned female with teal colored hair appears wearing a beautiful white dress almost resembling a flower with a musical note on her chest and purple underskirt that resembles a stem. The dress has a wide collar-like crown on the back of her hair as ribbons with musical notes are attached on her hair. She also carries a blue musician's book with a musical note on the cover. Purple-like earrings resembling musical notes are attached on both side of her neck with a purple-like collar neck.

''By sending it to the Graveyard, I change Odd-Eyes' ATK and DEF into 0 during this battle!'' Yuzu declares as Score dashes in between and begins letting out a lovely chant that becomes rainbow-like energy throughout Revolution Dragon, weakening it that its ATK becomes 0. Yuya startles having Revolution Dragon launch him with its tail to the Action Card he was running towards it, but he wouldn't make it.

''Counter back Aroma! Glorious Wave!'' Yuzu calls out with Amore once more unleashing her holy chant wave now towards the weaken Revolution Dragon's attack. The wave tears through it now coming at the dual-colored dragon.

Yuya just smiles accepting his fate not close enough to the Action Card he's reaching for. The wave strikes Revolution Dragon and explodes it, sending Yuya back yelling as his Life Points hit on 0.

* * *

**WINNER…**

**Yuya: 0LP**

**VS**

**Yuzu: 1200LP**

* * *

**Here are the cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards**

* * *

**Yuya's new cards:**

***Cross Dimensions** **\- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: If you control a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum Monster, activate 1 of these effects for the turn this card is activated, or, if you control 2 of each different Type, you can activate 2 of these, or, if you control 3 of each different Type, you can activate all of them.

You take no battle damage.

Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

If your opponent declares an attack to a Pendulum Monster you control; you can send both cards to the GY, you take no damage.

***Eyes of Transcending Futures- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by banishing a face-up ''Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon'' on your field or face-up in your Extra Deck plus ''Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate'', ''Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate'', ''Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate'' from your hand or Deck. Send from your field 3 Dragon monsters on your field (1 each with ''Xyz Dragon'', ''Synchro Dragon'' and ''Fusion Dragon'' in their names); Special Summon up to 3 Odd-Eyes monsters with different names and Types (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro and 1 Xyz) from your Extra Deck, ignoring their Summoning conditions. (Treat their summons as their Type)

***Stairs of Miracles- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: When monsters you control has their ATK change during your Main Phase 1, each monster you control gains ATK equal to half of their original ATK. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field or if the monster(s) become unaffected by card effects.) Once per turn, banish this face-up card on your field; until the end of your turn, all Dragon monsters you currently control are unaffected by other card effects.

***Pendulum Beat- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declare a direct attack: Special Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from your Graveyard and/or Banished. If ''Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon'' leaves the field while this card is in your Graveyard, banish it and this card and next Special Summon up to 3 monsters (1 each with ''Xyz Dragon'', ''Synchro Dragon'' and ''Fusion Dragon'' in their names) from your Graveyard or face-up from your Extra Deck.

***Pendulum Heart- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: This card can be activated when you summoned a LIGHT ''Eyes'' Pendulum Monster to your Field and equip this card to it. Once activated, target up to 3 Dragon monsters (1 each with ''Xyz Dragon'', ''Synchro Dragon'' and ''Fusion Dragon'' in their names) from your Graveyard, Banished or/and face-up from your Extra Deck and equip them to the Equipped Monster. The equipped monster's ATK and DEF become equal to half of the original ATK of each equipped card. Cards equipped by this card's effect are unaffected by other effects.

* * *

**Yuzu's new cards:**

***** **Resonate Wave- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Melodious'' monster. If the equipped monster declares an attack, inflict 800 of damage to your opponent. When you take battle damage, send this face-up card on your field to the Graveyard; you take no battle damage this turn only.

***Second Movement- Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon 1 ''Melodious'' monster from your hand, but it cannot attack this turn and destroy it during your opponent's next End Phase. While this card is in your Graveyard when you Special Summoned more than 1 ''Melodious'' monster(s), banish this card from your Graveyard and increase the ATK of those Special Summoned monsters by 1600 ATK for each those Special Summoned. Their ATK becomes during original ATK at the end of the turn this effect was activated.

***Melodious Musical Ballad- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 1 card for each face-up ''Melodious'' monster you control. If you drew a ''Melodious Maestra'' from this card's effect, draw 1 additional card. You can only activate '' **Melodious Musical Ballad** '' once per turn.

**_Defense Draw- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, and if you do, draw 1 card.

**_Spellbook Inside the Pot- Type: Normal Spell Card**

**(Manga Card)**

Effect: Each players draw 3 cards.

**_Negate Attack- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.

***Perfect Prime- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you control a face-up ''Melodious'' monster while your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster(s). Tribute that monster and then add a number of ''Melodious'' monster(s) from your Deck to your hand up to the number of Special Summoned monster(s) your opponent controls. You cannot summon monsters this turn you activate this effect, except ''Melodious'' monsters. You can only use '' **Perfect Prime** '' once per turn.

***Yuna the Melodious Angel- Lvl 4, PS: 2/2, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1100, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Pendulum/Effect**

***This card was created by Kai1411 from DeviantART. Please check out his page and see all those wonderful cards he had created and leave nice comments on them. Thanks***

Pendulum Effect: If you would Fusion Summon a "Melodious" Fusion Monster, you can also banish monsters from your Graveyard as Fusion Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can destroy this card, and if you do, place 1 "Melodious" monster from your Graveyard on the top of the Deck.

Effect: If you control a Fusion Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Summoned: You can add from your Deck to your hand, 1 "Melodious" monster or 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion". You can only use each effect of "Yuna the Melodious Angel" once per turn.

***Rizu the Melodious Angel- Lvl 4, PS: 9/9, ATK: 900, DEF: 1800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: Target 1 ''Melodious'' Monster in your Graveyard, Special Summon it as a Level 4 monster but with its effects negated, and if you do, immediately after this resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using only that monster and this card. When this card leaves the Pendulum Zone; draw 1 card and if it's a ''Melodious'' monster, draw 2 cards instead.

Effect: If you control a Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) but banish it when it leaves the field that wasn't a Xyz Summon. If this card is Special Summoned this way: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ''Melodious'' monster from your hand or Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "Rizu the Melodious Angel" once per turn.

***Fuka the Melodious Angel- Lvl 3, PS: 5/5, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect**

***Means flower or blossom***

Pendulum: If you control a face-up ''Melodious'' monster(s): Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. If this card is used for Material for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster, flip the top card of your Deck. If it's a ''Melodious'' monster or Spell/Trap, add it to your hand, increase your Life Points by 1000 and inflict 1000 of damage to your opponent. Otherwise, put it in the bottom of your Deck.

Effect: If you control a Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card (face-up from your Extra Deck) but banish it when it leaves the field that wasn't a Synchro Summon. If this card is Summoned: Add 1 ''Melodious'' Spell/Trap card or a Spell/Trap card that lists ''Melodious'' in its text from your Deck to your hand. You cannot summon monsters during turn you activate this card, except ''Melodious'' monsters. You can only use the effects of '' **Fuka the Melodious Angel** '' once per turn.

***Sonore the Melodious Angelic Choir- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Synchro/Effect**

***Sonore means Sonorous which means deep or ringing sound***

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more ''Melodious'' or ''Windwitch'' monster(s)

(This card is always treated as a ''Windwitch'' card.) While this card is face-up on the field, this card is also a WIND monster. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster in either player's Field or GY; until the End Phase; this card's name becomes that target's original name and replaces this effect with that target's original effect also that target's effect is negated (even when it leaves the field). Once per turn, you can target 1 ''Melodious'' or ''Windwitch'' monster in your GY, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's Level/Rank x200. Your opponent can only attack this card with a Synchro Monster.

***Fermata the Melodious Angelic Choir- Rank 4, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Xyz/Effect**

***Femata means Finished or Closed for a rest of a note also called Bird** **'s Eye***

Effect: 2+ Level 4 Monsters

(This card is always treated as a ''Lyrilusc'' card.) (This card's original Rank is always treated as 1.) While this card is face-up on the field, this card is also a WIND monster. You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a ''Lyrilusc'' Xyz Monster you control, in your Graveyard or Banished. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also becomes Xyz Materials on this card.) This card's original ATK and DEF become 1200 for each Xyz Material attached to it. Once per turn, inflict damage to your opponent by 400 for each Xyz Material attached to this card. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until the end of this turn, ''Melodious'' and ''Lyrilusc'' monsters you control cannot be destroyed (either by battle or card effect). Your opponent can only attack this card with a Xyz Monster.

***Somma the Melodious Angelic Choir- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect**

***Somma means with great passion***

Effect: ''Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir'' + 1 ''Melodious'' or ''Lunalight'' Fusion Monster

(This card is always treated as a ''Lunalight'' card.) While this card is face-up on the field, this card is also a DARK monster. ''Melodious'' monsters cannot be destroyed or targeted by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 1 other ''Melodious'' or ''Lunalight'' monster (on your Field or hand); until the end of your opponent's End Phase, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK and it can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. When this card attacks an opponent's monster the first time, it is not destroyed and it loses ATK equal to this card's ATK and inflict 100 of damage for each monster your opponent controls. Your opponent can only attack this card with a Fusion Monster.

***Echoing Chant-Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control a ''Melodious'' monster(s). You take no damage this turn. This effect cannot be negated.

***Amore the Melodious Muse- Lvl 12, ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Effect**

***Amore means** **''With** **Love** **'' in Spanish/Italian** *****

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Banishing 3 ''Melodious'' monsters (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro, and 1 Xyz) you control or in your Graveyard. This card's summon cannot be negated and its effect cannot be negated. This card cannot leave the field except by battle. This card's ATK and DEF cannot be changed. Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters that are banished, on the field, and/or in the Graveyards are treated as Normal Monsters also they have their effects negated. Once per turn: Destroy all Special Summon monsters your opponent controls. When an opponent's monster(s) is destroyed, place that monster(s) on the bottom of their Deck. When this card is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 1 ''Mozarta the Melodious Maestra'' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

* * *

**Author** **'s Note:**  Let's be fair RIGHT NOW… Yuzu needed this win after how unfair she was treated for most of the series… AND THIS COMES FROM A GIRL WHO'S DESIRED WAS TO BECOME STRONGER. Like WTF Arc-V? You killed off Yuzu-chan, Serena-chan, Rin-chan and even poor Ruri-chan BADLY. Like it is sad how this even happened. So… yea, even though Yuya is technically the MOST powerful duelist post-Arc-V and I guess a bit even during the Vrains Era… yea, Yuzu should have gotten more attention. She was our answer for better female characters… now it's Aoi/Blue Angel/Blue Girl/Blue Maiden doing that… also not doing well. Like damn it. DAMN IT.

So anyway, I made Yuzu amazing cards that SHE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN and Yuya still pretty OP... wonder how this Yuya would handle Yusaku/Playmaker?

I want to say Special Thanks to  **Kai1411**  from DeviantART for giving me so many advises and other stuff for this duel, mostly on Yuzu's cards. He's been in-out a lot, mostly out but please check out his fanmade cards. They are all ever so wonderful. He's the same who created  **Golden-Eyes Miracle Dragon** , a card that will have an impact on a possible DKR sequel.

Also special thanks to  **AlanMac95**  from DeviantART explaining that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect can negate Bloom Diva's second effect but not destroy her due to the first effect.

Leave your reviews down below and share your thoughts with me, also support Fruitshipping if you still believe in it. Thank you all for reading and if you wish to read my other works, then check out  **Mistletoe for Two,**   **Legendary Hero's Rebirth**  and my running series;  **Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!** This includes its M/MA-Rating version,  **DKR Passions** , where I will do sex scenes for certain characters that are couples in DKR for example Yugi and Ichigo (Tokyo Mew Mew, by the way).


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and this is the third and final part of Harmonic Swings... and yes, it's that part you all were waiting for... so enjoy. REMEMBER, MA RATING.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

* * *

The duel has finally ended in Yuzu's victory. No one would believe her, not even herself, to think she beaten Yuya of all people.

All monsters vanish into sparks of light and the field reverts back to the way it was with Yuya lying on the ground. Though defeated, he had a big smile on his face at least having such an incredible duel. Yuzu pants heavily with a stun expression like she didn't expect to have won.

''I-I won.'' Uttering words she couldn't believe, Yuzu begins to slowly smile realizing she actually beat him; she defeated Yuya. Finally admitting it, she yells up in the sky throwing her right arm up out of joy and jumping as she did. ''I WON!''

Yuya watches her jump around happy, making him smile too. This is what a duel should feel, not always about winning but to see someone else happy. He lifts himself up slightly off the ground, telling her still smiling. ''That was an amazing duel Yuzu.''

Yuzu quickly stops celebrating her win eyeing the tomato head on the ground, muttering his name almost shyly. ''Yuya…''

''Haha, a little helped up please?'' He asks the pinkette for help. Yuzu eyes him and just smiles walking towards him. Yuya waits as she stands in front of him but instead of extending her hand she jumps on top of him with her chest landing on his.

Yuya gasps out of confusion demanding with reddish cheeks. "H-Hey Yuzu!''

''Sorry.'' He freezes up hearing Yuzu's apologetic voice. Yuya stares at her cute face and her eyes oddly shining upon him.

''Sorry that I was being mean to you this whole time.'' Yuzu apologizes again for her past attitude towards him. She eyes him blushing as she begins saying. ''You asked why I wanted to duel you.''

Yuya nods still curious about why she was mad or ignoring him. Yuzu honestly isn't sure why she treated him like this but she has a good why and maybe… that blame falls on her shortcoming.

''I wanted to duel you because I've been… I've been behind of you.'' Yuzu reveals which surprised Yuya. She frowns, having thought back to all that crazy mess that happened years ago. She hasn't forgotten how useless she felt when Yuya needed help and only became reduce as a damsel in distress.

''I was no help against the Academia, not to Leo Akaba, not to Yuri… not even to Zarc.'' Yuzu tries explaining with slight shivers almost as if she was going to cry. Instead she refuses to break down like that, she resumes speaking though shaken. ''I had to leave all of that to you and the others while I was reduced to a mere shadow of my former self. Someone who wasn't the girl who wanted to make YouShowDuel School the greatest dueling school ever... and lost her own dreams too.''

Yuya just stares at her silently, not realizing that while he tried to search and rescue Yuzu from wherever she was, he didn't once think about if Yuzu was really fine. He knows her better than anyone else and she has more confidence than even himself but… maybe she was just as scared as him.

''I-I needed to prove I was still a duelist, to prove I still want to be that kind of duelist to my father, to myself and to you most of all.'' Yuzu explains her reasons for dueling him, not wanting to feel like she was reduced into nothing by that dark event in her life.

''Yuzu…'' He begins muttering not able to accept her looking so sad. No, not for a second he wants the girl who always tries to give him smiles to lose hers. Finally making a smile, Yuya encourages her by protesting. ''You are an incredible duelist, Yuzu, more so than me. I wouldn't be as amazing not without you.''

Yuzu startles up blushing red from his comment.

''Yuya…'' She mutters out speechless at first, not sure what to say but not able to control her feelings anymore. Yuzu stares at his red eyes and smiles, finally letting her feelings be heard to the one in front of her. ''I love you.''

Silent, Yuya blinks with a puzzled expression before suddenly realizing what she meant and snaps in horror. ''HUH?!''

Yuzu gives him a cute glare, her cheeks lit up as she tells him upset. ''Don't huh! I love you, idiot!''

Yuya blushes still taken back by this. She actually loves him… is he dreaming? Yuzu sighs at his speechless face and tries telling him. ''I do… because… Because you always make me smile.''

''Yuzu…'' Yuya utters feeling really touched right now. Like his heart is pumping hard like never before and it's a warm, nice feeling. Locking his eyes at hers, he tries speaking out from his heart too. ''Y-You also always make me smile too.''

Yuzu giggles softly hoping he would say that, in fact, her heart is beating too hard to accept anything else.

''Are we going to… you know. I mean it's not like I'm not ready but-'' Yuya begins muttering not sure he can go through with doing that stuff that people in love would do but he didn't get that choice as Yuzu gets right in front of him. He blushes staring at her cute eyes and before he knew it she kisses him on the lips. There was absolute silence with Yuya's eyes widen, speechless that this is actually happening. Not sure why but he blushes warmly wrapping his arms behind her. Yuzu blushes back as the two begin kiss the other back.

The two can feel their bodies warming up as they kiss even more. Yuzu eyes into Yuya's eyes, not believing this is actually happening. Yuya felt the same way finding all of this brand new and yet his instincts are telling him to keep doing it.

''Y-Yuzu…'' Yuya tries telling her, hesitating to say he wants to do more than just kissing. He's not sure why he wants to but he just does.

''I well…'' Yuzu utters out unsure as her face lights up hearing that Yuya wants to do that! Her father has gone over the whole Sex Education and it was the MOST embarrassing course in her life… though now it seems like a blessing her father is that overprotective.

Reaching to a bag she's been carrying, Yuzu pulls out a strange box Yuya has never seen before. They sure didn't look like a box of Duel Monster cards. She opens it up revealing small packages of some kind of rubber, plastic bag.

''I bought these if you're still having doubt but I want you right now Yuya.'' Yuzu says with an innocent expression wanting nothing more but to make this experience as safe but wonderful for the both of them. Yuya grabs one of the packages, eyeing it very unsure.

''So please, show how much you care for me?'' She begs of him trying to make that adorable, cute face he gets nervous about. Yuya blushes redder than usual seeing that face, one of the two dangerous weapons in Yuzu's arsenal. The other one would be her fan and that hits hard.

Shaking off those thoughts, he stares at her eyes and responds. ''I- I also want to try it, Yuzu.''

Smiling as if her wishes will come true, Yuzu says shyly but joyful. ''First um let's go easy and not rush it.''

''Good point. A performance has to be built up too.'' Yuya agrees trying to think of this as a duel and he needs to use his very all to make this good. Yuzu oddly giggles agreeing.

"Exactly! Then please lead on Yuya.'' She replies trying to sound seductive though coming off short and unease. Yuya blushes happily responding. ''Sure.''

* * *

**Warning! MA-Rating scene coming up NOW.**

* * *

He holds her hands softly kissing her lips again. Yuzu blushes warmly as she carefully tries to drag herself and Yuya on the ground. She sits on the ground with him over him, both still kissing warmly while teasing the other's tongues. Yuzu moans how amazingly this feels right now.

Yuya carefully slides his hands on her tights, touching her smooth skin. Yuzu blushes reddish letting out soft moan how good that feels. She eyes at her feet and a strange desire slowly emerges deep in her soul.

''Y-Yuya, a moment please?'' She asks of him nicely to hold off. Yuya blinks puzzled but nods answering. ''Sure?''

Yuzu smiles backing away a bit and reaches to her pink shoes. She removes them and then reaches to pull off her stockings. Yuya watches with a puzzle stare eyeing at Yuzu's bare feet. She blushes lifting them up to him and asks of him with a cute, shy expression. ''C-can you maybe worship these?''

Yuya eyes her feet awkwardly not exactly sure how he should feel about this, not sure how or in what way to ''worship'' them but he has to try regardless.

''Um okay?'' The tomato head replies reaching towards her feet. Yuzu just smiles not going to back away. Yuya grabs them and startles a bit how really soft her feet are.

He tries petting them, not sure what to do. Yuzu, smiling a bit in his effort, tries using hand gesture to Yuya about massaging them. Yuya blinks getting it and now tries pressing his fingers as a massage. Yuzu moans a little, feeling her toes spreading apart from each other how nice this feels.

"Smell them please.'' She asks him directly. Yuya blushes to hear such a request but nods. He leans his nose towards her toes and sniffs them. Yuzu blushes feeling the nostrils of his nose smelling her feet and she asks him nervously. ''D-do they smell good?''

Yuya hums for a moment smelling her feet more and nods smiling.

''Y-yea, they smell very nice.'' He admits able to pick up the scent of flowers from her feet. Weird.

Yuzu oddly finds this very attractive as she suggests excitedly. ''C-can we now step it up?''

Yuya gulps but nods softly. He pulls away as the two lock their eyes towards the other and begin removing their clothes in front of the other, almost like a show. Yuya blushes not expecting they would be doing this but he's not going to back away from this.

After minute or so, the two look at the other blushing really red as they were both nude. Yuzu tries not to stare so deep down where Yuya's legs are and his ''special'' friend while Yuya didn't try to look directly at Yuzu's ''melons''.

Shaking off her hesitation, Yuzu reaches to her hairpins and removes them, letting her pigtails drop to show her slightly long pink hair. Yuya blushes only rarely seeing her without the hairpins but he likes her in whatever way she looks.

The two were now completely nude minus Yuzu's bracelet and Yuya's pendulum and goggles.

She giggles asking him twirling herself a bit. ''H-how do I look?''

Yuya blushes not sure why but mutters with a small chuckle. ''L-like the time we bathed together.''

Yuzu blinks rather confused before snapping extremely angrily magically summoning her trademark fan and slaps Yuya with it across his face yelling. ''STOP MAKING THIS MOMENT AWKWARD!''

Yuya yelps out in pain rubbing his face wishing she didn't have to slap him with that thing. He eyes her explaining himself sort of shyly. ''But I liked that time. We became closer because of it.''

Yuzu widens her eyes hearing that. She begins to remember when they were little how the two would always try to find ways to spend time together, especially after Yuya's father had gone missing and he was damaged by the insults of everyone else calling someone like Yusho Sakaki a coward or worst. She hated how they treated someone great like Yuya's father like that and the harm they cost Yuya. It was thanks to their strong bond that Yuya didn't feel as lonely or sad. Through her, he was happy.

Yuzu turns away, trying to wipe away tears from her eyes touched by Yuya's words. Yes, they became close and now she wants them to be even closer.

Yuya eyes her clueless but concern wondering if he said something bad. Not responding, Yuzu instead leaps and pounces on top of a shocked tomato head.

''Y-Yuzu!'' Yuya utters out really surprised by her act but he freezes up staring at her cute face. Yuzu giggles a bit asking of him with a cute, lewd expression lying on top of him. ''Then please tease me like you used to back then right now.''

Yuya blushes hesitating to do as she asks but nods wanting to please her. He reaches out with his hands towards her chests and touches their round melons. He blushes realizing these were bigger than back then.

''T-there! Please more Yuya!'' Yuzu moans how nicely this feels. He smiles rubbing them more with the palm of his hands almost like massaging them. She moans more making a cuter face than usual. Yuya then smiles rubbing her racks together and hears Yuzu's moans becoming louder that she even begins drooling more.

He smiles looking towards the pinkish spot of Yuzu's bottom. He blushes red never seeing the part of a woman's crotch before.

''A-alright, time to entertain!'' Yuya declares reaching out with his left hand towards there. Yuzu watches him worrying and then he starts sliding his finger into her honeypot.

Yuzu gasps out feeling the tightness of Yuya's finger inside of her bottom front and moans excitedly, moaning passionate. ''YUYA!''

''Oh! I think I found the spot I wanted.'' Yuya announces with a soft grin realizing that is Yuzu's weak spot. He proceeds in fingering her a little bit faster, hearing Yuzu's moaning getting louder.

''Oh Yuya!'' Yuzu utters out sweating how wonderful this feels. This is what she imagined, what she hoped for the two of them to have. Yuya smiles actually enjoying himself too.

Yuzu moans more not realizing that her head moves and finds herself eyeing Yuya's manhood. She blushes raising her right hand and touches the rod. Yuya widens a bit letting out a soft moan that even his member wags a bit.

''I remember this little guy was smaller before.'' She recalls giggling how little the tiny appendage was. Yuya blushes really red extremely embarrassed. Yuzu notices that look and grins licking the tip. Yuya widens his eyes largely and moans.

Yuzu giggles again licking the tip more before swallowing the cock into her mouth. She hums oddly liking the taste of Yuya's manhood, almost like a tomato, as she bobbles her head up and down fast.

''WO-WOAH!'' Yuya lets out feeling her sucking his manhood and it feels amazing. Yuzu tries grinning as she still sucks his rod asking. ''Like this?''

Yuya blushes redder not able to speak. She smirks now rubbing her racks between his manhood still sucking on it. She giggles feeling the member lengthening rather impressive. This was the final straw as Yuya yells accidentally cumming. ''A LOT!''

The squirt shoots up splashing a bit on Yuzu. She giggles hoping for that reaction and eyeing the face Yuya is making squirting the way he did. She smiles telling herself. '' _Yuya is oddly cute with that face._ ''

Yuya eyes her, grabbing onto her gently from the butt cheeks as he licks her neck. He blushes how sweet her skin tastes. Yuzu giggles again teasing him in a sexy tone.''That's a good entertainer!''

He blushes eyeing her. She smiles asking him nicely as he opens up one of the condoms. ''Now hold still.''

Yuya watches somewhat puzzle as he sees the plastic Yuzu is pulling out. She then eyes his member and carefully puts the plastic over it almost like a wrapping.

''Huh? That's what the plastic is used for?'' He questions rather surprise. Not sure what's the point of that but it feels very strange and somewhat uncomfortable.

Now set, Yuzu smiles sitting upward eyeing at the tomato-headed in front of her.

''Yuya.'' She begins calling him. Yuya blushes eyeing her and watches in awe seeing her spread her legs revealing the wet, leaking womanhood of hers. Yuzu giggles saying joyfully though embarrassed. ''Let's really become one.''

Yuya eyes her overwhelmed with this. He's not sure if he can do it- no, he has to be the one to do it. If not him, then what kind of person would he be? Yuzu means everything to him and he won't let her down even on this. He makes a firm nod approaching her.

The two didn't need say a word, just staring at the other's eyes as they hold the other's hand and fitting their fingers overlapping the other perfectly. They could hear the other's heartbeat.

''Yuzu…'' Yuya mutters feeling her warm and it is very nice. Yuzu smiles just as warm almost feverish telling him ready to be flowered. ''Do it Yuya.''

Yuya nods aiming his cock towards her pussy though he hesitates to do it but nods going to give it his all. He slowly slides himself into her hole and enters within her. Yuzu gasps out as this happens, screaming from the bottom of her voice. ''AAAHHH!''

He panics that he might've hurt her yelling nervously. ''D-Did I hurt you!''

Yuzu, in somewhat pain feeling her inner being penetrated, shakes her head already aware that this is her first time that it will hurt GREATLY. She tells him trying to sound strong. ''I-It'll pass! Please continue!''

Yuya frowns not convinced but he also didn't want to ruin their moment. Trusting on her word, he resumes grunting as his member lengths even more so while entering Yuzu's hole. At first bleeding out due to the rod in her, Yuzu's pain slowly change and becomes a rather uneasy but incredible pleasure.

''So GOOD! THIS FEELS AMAZING!'' She screams out with so much passionate not believing this would be as she dreamed; to be with Yuya like this, to be this close to him. Yuya bites his lips trying not to scream himself but he was enjoying this too.

''DEEPER, FASTER!'' Yuzu demands wanting it even more that she wraps her legs around his waist getting closer to him. Yuya grunts more as he moves closer, thrusting her inners even deeper. He tries moving his waist in and out fast causing Yuzu to moan louder. As they did this act, their hands refused to let go off the other only gripping even tighter.

The two start moaning and eventually finding themselves kissing as their bodies rub upon the other, sweating as they mate even harder. They no longer care about stopping or slowing down as Yuya thrusts himself even deeper with Yuzu gasping even louder loving this. She never felt so alive until right now and it's incredible.

Wrapping herself on him, Yuzu shouts from the bottom of her heart desiring the one she loves. ''YUYA!''

Not able to resist this either, Yuya wraps himself as he kisses her while shouting from his heart. ''YUZU!''

Within moments Yuya's manhood explodes with its white squirt shooting but is caught by the condom, preventing a single drop from hitting Yuzu's womb though it didn't change the orgasm the two exploded.

''AAAAHHHAAAA!'' Yuya and Yuzu screams at the same time before finally all out of energy and drops had on their backs on the ground. The two were covered in sweat as the condom is holding all of Yuya's cum he let out while Yuzu's womanhood is dripping juices from her orgasm.

Both pant heavily out of air, both not able to go on any further or even move. Yuzu did manage to drag herself onto Yuya's, blushing towards him. Yuya stares back blushing back, never experiencing anything this wonderful before. Honestly, he feels like his soul has been completed. The same felt for Yuzu giggling.

Yuya looks at her and smiles telling her. ''I love you Yuzu.''

Yuzu's cheeks glow to hear those words as she replies not afraid. ''I love you too Yuya.''

He smiles warmly wrapping his arms around her. Yuzu giggles feeling his warm as she cuddles him back after she covers them with Yuya's coat-like cape. The two put their heads next to each other as they drift away into a happy sleep. This was a moment neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

**End of MA-Rating scene!**

* * *

Unaware, Yuya and Yuzu had been sleeping for hours and it was already dark. Yuya is the first to wake up, his eyes still dazed and sleepy. He can feel Yuzu isn't on him. He tries moving his hands to feel where she was and touches what feels like her though she was clothed. Maybe she dressed up again.

Regardless Yuya reaches out grabbing her back, trying to wake her up. "Yuzu. Hey Yuzu.''

No respond. Yuya tries waking her again positioning himself towards her back. ''Hey, it's dark and your dad will-''

''Hmm?'' A voice utters sounding much Yuzu as she turns. Yuya smirks begin to say in a cocky-like romantic way. ''So, are we satisfied or does this musical need an encore-''

Yuya soon regrets saying what he said as his eyes widened almost terrified as the one he thought was Yuzu was actually Serena who also had widen eyes by that VERY awkward words the tomato-head just said.

''WAAAHHHH!'' Yuya lets out a shriek backing away fast while covering his bottom with his hands.

''S-STOP SCREAMING!'' Serena yells at him covering her ears from his yelling. Yuya stops himself really embarrassed he got seen by- it then hit him blinking rapidly.

''W-wait Serena, how the heck are you-'' Yuya begins questioning why or how she's even here but then freezes up feeling others watching him. He turns and panics seeing the other two of Yuzu's counterparts eyeing his butt. Rin oddly whistles with Ruri blushing very embarrassed.

''WWWAAAHH!'' Yuya then panics hearing a scream and turns really fast, seeing Yuzu covering her body with Yuya's jacket with her face pure red.

''Yo!'' Yugo declares with a big grin waving like an idiot at her and then Yuya. Yuto sweat drops heavily with Yuri winking at Yuzu's nude body who freaks out yelling louder. ''WWAAAHHHH!''

* * *

After a few good minutes of screaming, calming down and ASKING for some privacy to put on their clothes, Yuya and Yuzu both stare rather puzzled eyeing at their counterparts and the expressions they had seeing the two nude, except Yuri who found this rather… pleasing, sadly not his old cup of tea ''Destroy my opponent'' pleasing but rather something… doable.

Yuya is still puzzled how or why his and Yuzu's counterparts are split up again. He questions his three counterparts. ''I-I don't understand. I thought after we fused into Zarc and I gained control, we would be remained fused forever.''

''I thought the same thing too.'' Yuto also states rather unsure. Yugo had this face like he's clueless with Yuri shrugging his shoulder not caring of the situation at the lease. Even Yuzu and her counterparts weren't sure.

Just then the bracelet from each girl glow as they each receive a memory of the one they were once one of, Ray Akaba. They each saw her memories, her past… and of Zarc but before he became the Supreme King Dragon. They can see the two were close, similar to how each Bracelet Girl was with each Yu Boy and even competitive much like Serena and Yuri are.

The boys notice this and the faces each girl had as if they were under a trance.

''Ray… before the dark times, she and Zarc were close just like how you and I are.'' Serena begins explaining rather not herself.

''When Zarc became what he turned into, Ray had to be the one to stop the person she cared about, the person she admired and once loved.'' Ruri states with the same voice as Serena.

''That's why she split herself so at the least the part of Zarc won't be alone.'' Rin then adds with the same voice as well.

In that moment the four snap out from their trance, oddly crying feeling Ray's pain and struggle she had to go through.

''In a sense, it was the only way they can still be together.'' Yuzu announces whipping the tears off her eyes. Yuya and the other Yu Boys eye them not sure themselves but each one did feel something for the girl they are close to. It's hard to describe it, destiny, fate; but it's this bond that allowed them to reunite with the other in the next life.

''I-I guess me and Yuzu needed to spark that dormant flame and only then somehow the feelings of our counterparts would awakened and split back the way we were before?'' Yuya states oddly happy eyeing at his counterparts especially Yuto who smiles back a little realizing their lives were given back to them.

''I DON'T CARE! I finally did Rin-chan!'' Yugo shouts energetic as he rushes in and hugs Rin as passionate as never before. Rin almost passes out by the strong bear arm of her childhood friend forced to push him off her breathing heavily.

''THAT DOESN'T COUNT YUGO… much.'' Rin instructs him angrily though blushes oddly happy that the two can be together again.

Ruri just smiles at Yuto who blushes nervously.

''How boring.'' Yuri, however, utters as he turns around and begins walking away.

''Yuri!'' Yuya calls him back worry that he might go back to his dark ways. However Yuri then states almost mind reading him. ''I have stuff to think about. Nothing bad, I just want to figure things out.''

Yuya oddly sighs of relief. Serena, however, frowns not confident in letting him roam freely. And she also wants to figure out what she will be doing having gotten back her life.

Serena rushes over to Yuri and tells him serious. ''I'm coming, regardless what you say.''

Yuri eyes her and just smirks responding. ''Fair enough.''

Yuto pats Yuya's shoulder and tells him with a small smile holding on Dark Rebellion. "Yuya, whenever you need us.''

''We'll always help out. That's our bond!'' Yugo yells proudly holding on Clear Wing. Yuri just nods holding on Starving Venom.

Yuya smiles nodding as he holds on Odd-Eyes. ''Right!''

Yuzu eyes her counterparts and she winks at them almost telling them to always be there for their Yu Boy. Rin giggles winking back as did Ruri. Serena gulps unease but nods to that promise.

With things said everyone went their own direction back to the dimension they belong towards.

Yuya had a feeling Yugo is aiming to take on Jack and achieve his dream while Yuto has a promise to make for Shun. Knowing the Raidraptor Duelist, he'll probably cry tears of joy for the first time of his life to see his baby sister and his best friend back.

Overall, it ended better than they all thought it would be. Sure he only has Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon but maybe it's for the best each of his counterparts carry their dragon beside them. After all, that's what makes them whole too.

Yuya smiles but suddenly blushes feeling Yuzu's hand gripping onto his right hand. He turns to face her and blushes redder seeing her own reddish cheeks staring at his eyes.

''So…'' Yuzu begins muttering shyly to even suggest this but she shouldn't be scared. She asks Yuya with a small smile. ''Wanna do that again tomorrow?''

Yuya stares at her startled but slowly he forms a smile. He answers with a bigger smile as he grips her hand back. ''You bet!''

Yuzu giggles now grapping onto Yuya's right arm. The tomato head blushes red but smiles more as the two walk together in the lovely, star bright night sky and the brighter future they and their counterparts can finally have.

* * *

**Author** **'s Note:**  ANYWAY… Yes, I split the counterparts back because WHY not. At this point, who will disagree with me? No one, that's who because everyone was waiting for this moment in the Anime. Look, Yuya not having the Dimension Dragons ain't an issue… he can ask for them from his counterparts when he really needs them. And also this ending gave more than the actual ending of Arc-V… much like 5d's *sobs*

So the sex scene was softer compared to the one in  **Mistletoe for Two**. Yuya isn't much of the aggressive side unless you count Berserk Yuya. At any rate, wanted to try something different but I think most of you would like it… that and the time skip so it's not a 14 year old Yuya and Yuzu mating. Like… yea.

I am happy at the least I got the time to do this. I originally was going to do this after Arc-V ended but I was like meh… who would care? Would people care now… doubt it, but regardless I had to do it if I want to set up Age of Zarc… speaking of, that ''Crossover'' of Arc-V and Vrains will be postpone to Next Year sadly. Why? Well… *eyes Vrains* we have the Ignis War, new Go, Takeru/Soulburner and other details in WHAT timeline would that story start from. I am thinking I'll wait until like Yusaku/Playmaker gets his Xyz and POSSIBLY, not sure, Pendulum Cyberse Monsters. So until then, Age of Zarc will be pushed back a year or two. It will happen... but at what timeline for Vrains, not sure.

Before someone asks; will Yuma appear in Age of Zarc? N-not sure… probably not since the plan is see how well Yuya and Yusaku, basically two protagonists with opposite traits, will work together to stop basically the Ultimate Duelist and prevent the collapse of their timelines. I have a lot to work around so adding a third wheel would be weird. Share your thoughts about it.

At any rate, did you guys like this story? I'm one of the few who liked Arc-V even though it was flawed much greater than most other Yugioh Spinoffs (the Arc-V Manga is freaking good) but I liked it overall. It had some amazing parts… while others were… yea. That and the lack of adding other Legendary Duelists in the story… LIKE SETO F**KING KAIBA! Or Kaiser/Zane! OR RIO-CHAN! THERE ARE IMAGES OF RIO AND RURI, BEST FRIENDS CONFIRMED!

Calming down… F**KING OPENING 3 PROMISED US YUYA VS YUGO! IF THEY DUELED, THEN THEY WOULD HAVE GAINED A BOND WHICH LATER WOULD MAKE MORE SENSE FOR YUYA TO USE CLEAR WING!

Calming down again… ZARC AND RAY'S PAST SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPLORED BETTER!

I'm stopping now, leave your reviews down below and share your thoughts with me, also support Fruitshipping if you still believe in it. Thank you all for reading and if you wish to read my other works, then check out  **Mistletoe for Two.**

This is DragonKnight15... and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
